


Leo takes charge and other moments between Leo and Raph

by KerryAnne



Series: Leo takes charge and other moments between Leo and Raphael [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "Romance" "BDSM" !Dom Leo, "Submissive Raph", Acceptance, Alpha Leo, Anniversary, Babies, Badass Leo, Beach Sex, Blowjobs, Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief, Kinks, Kinky Leo, Loss, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Paradise, Romance, Romantic Raphael, Sexy Leo, Shy Raphael, Slow Dancing, South Africa, Table Mountain, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, Uke Raph!, Valentine's Day Fluff, additional tags to follow, cable car, deserted islands, miliary au, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael forgets something important and Leo decides to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo takes charge

I don't own the rights to TMNT.  
Leo is 16 and Raph is 15.

Raphael woke up without his obi and weapons and saw that he was strapped down to what looked like a hospital bed. He blinked and tried to move, but he was unable to. The last thing I remember is drinkin' cocoa with Leo in the kitchen, he thought. What the fuck's goin' on? 

As if reading his mind, Leo appeared and said, "Hi, Raph. Feeling okay?"  
"Where the fuck am I?" Raphael snarled. "And what did ya do ta me?"  
"You're in the dojo. Everyone else has gone up to the Farmhouse with Casey and April and won't be back for a few days. I told them you weren't feeling well and that I'd stay to look after you."  
"Why the fuck am I strapped down? What did ya do ta me?" Raphael roared, his golden eyes glaring daggers at Leo.  
"You've been a naughty boy, Raph," Leo said, bending down and whispering into his ear. He lightly blew onto Raphael's neck, causing him to shiver involuntarily.  
"This ain't funny, Leo. Let me go!"  
"No. Don't worry. You'll love this. It's time for your milking. Let me explain how it’s done. See this machine?” Leo pointed at a fearsome looking contraption.  
"No way," Raphael said, looking at the machine in dread. “Ya wouldn’t. And how'd ya lug that machine down here without no one seein' ya?"  
"I hid it elsewhere in the sewers and brought it here when you passed out. Anyway, the air or lack of air in this system will determine the stroke length. It's much better than manually milking you, because it's less time consuming for me. I can adjust it to move the full length of your shaft. I usually don’t explain the procedure to my slaves, but you’re special, because I love you.”  
“Yer a fucked-up asshole," Raphael hissed. "And I'm gonna kill ya when I get outta here."  
Leo ignored the outburst. "I’m going to put lubricant in the receiver and place the head of your cock to the opening. My wonderful machine will draw your cock in when I turn it on. I can then set the stroke length and the stroke speed to what I want.”  
“Fuckin' creep. Why would anyone wanna do this shit?”  
“Raph, this is your first and and last warning. Do you value your cock?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Then shut up or you'll be a eunuch by the end of today, okay?”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael said, finally realizing he was at Leo's mercy. “I’ll be good.”

Leo went to the bed with a suspicious looking object. Raphael flinched, because he knew what it was. “Open wide,” Leo said. He lubed the electrical plug and inserted it into Raphael's bottom. Raphael tensed, as it went in. “Leo, stop. I’ll do whatever ya want,” Raphael whined, hating that Leo was dominating him.

Leo ignored him and applied more electrical pads to his cock. "Leo, look, whatever I did, I'm sorry. Don't do this. Raphael said. Leo's reaction was to increase his pleasure with the electrical stimulation. “Oh, shit,” Raphael said, feeling himself turned on. “Whoa.”  
“Is it awful, Raph? Be honest.”  
“Not entirely. Fuck!” he said, feeling intense pleasure.  
“I knew you’d love that and you’ll thank me when we’re done with today’s session. I’m the best thing that’s happened to you.”  
“Oh!” Raphael said, feeling another wave of pleasure. “Don’t stop. Please don’t.”  
Leo picked up his dick. “Sheesh. You’re a disappointment,” he said, even though Raphael was a big boy at ten inches long. Leo knew where to hit a guy hard and ridiculing his cock worked wonders in damaging his self-esteem. “Really?” Raphael said. “I always thought I was okay in size.”  
“You thought wrong. You’re pitiful, but I have a plan to help you.”  
“What?”  
“The milking machine we spoke about will enlarge your cock’s shaft at least two inches over time. So it can’t be all that bad, can it?”  
“I don’t know,” Raphael said nervously, the anal plug still pulsating in his bottom. Leo withdrew it and removed the electrical pads from his cock.  
“We can try.”  
“I’d rather not. Please, Leo. Ya made yer point.”  
“You’re such a wimp. And I decide when play time’s over. Got that?”  
“Leo…”

Leo had had had enough of his incessant whingeing. “You’re pissing me off with your constant whining, Raph.” Leo went to a table in the corner of the room and returned with a roll of duct tape. “No!. Don't, Leo!"  
“Lie still.” Leo ripped off the tape and placed it over his mouth. Then he wrapped another piece around the lower part of his head, because he knew that a strip from ear to ear would restrict jaw movement. “Agggh,” Raphael said.  
“Sorry. I don’t understand you, but I'll remove the tape just now if you're really good.”  
“Uhh.”  
“Hush, honey. You’ll love this. I promise you.”  
Leo lubed his cock, which twitched slightly under his touch. “Relax. This’ll be an experience you’ll never forget. I’m doing, it so that you can experience mind-blowing orgasms, okay? You’ll thank me afterwards.” 

Leo placed Raphael's cock into a clear metal tube. Raphael's golden eyes widened, as he watched him. Leo pulled the tube up to Raphael's crotch, checking that it was a tight seal. Then he locked it down in place. “Ugghhh,” Raphael said.  
Leo patted his head. "Hush. It’s going to be fun."  
Raphael closed his eyes and whimpered through the tape.

Leo smiled and thought, now I'm in control. Raph has to learn that. Leo flipped on a switch and Raphael soon heard the rhythmic humming from the machine. He opened his eyes and watched in terrified fascination, as the tube slowly compressed and started pumping at his cock. Pumping repeatedly. Raphael tried to squirm, but he couldn’t move. All he could do was watch. “Like that stud?” Leo said.  
“Agggh.”  
“I’ll take that as a yes. How does it feel being so helpless and at the mercy of a mere machine? So clinical and devoid of emotion. You'll cum soon and the machine won’t stop. It’ll keep on going and draining you of your juices, until I’m satisfied you’ve had enough. At my mercy.”  
“Argggh,” Raphael said, trying to struggle and watching his cock being sucked. His cock was erect a few minutes later and pre cum was oozing from its tip and flowing into the clear tube. Raphael was clearly excited and had his first orgasm a few minutes later. Leo smiled, as the milky fluid flowed through the tube. “Excellent,” he said. “You’re doing well. I knew you’d love that. If you’re wondering where your juices will go, it’s into a catch cylinder. I’ll empty it later. Look at me, Raph, or I’ll turn it up to the max.”  
He looked at Leo. “Ugggh,” Raphael grunted, bucking his hips and feeling another body shattering eruption occurring.  
“Congrats. Your second orgasm in less than ten minutes and you were worried you’d hate this? Seriously?”  
“Ohhh,” Raphael grunted again, I can't believe what's goin' on, he thought. This is so frustratin', but so damn good. Wow. Two orgasms in less than ten minutes? Leo may be crazy, but he's a genius. Whoa. This ain't so bad after all.

Leo looked at his watch. “Space Heroes is on and there's something else I want to see after it, so I’ll be back in an hour. Have fun. Oh, just so you know. This may be fun now, but it won’t be soon, because you won’t be able to have an orgasm. Your body won’t let you, but enjoy the pumping. See you soon.”  
“Agggh,” Raphael said, pleading with his eyes.  
Leo kissed his cheek, flipped the switch up a level and left.

Left alone, all Raphael could do was watch himself being pumped. He came three more times, his juices flowing through the clear tube into the catch cylinder. The tube was full of clear, milky fluid. I can’t do no more, he thought after the fifth time. There’s nothin' left surely? But he was wrong. His body erupted in another body shattering orgasm and more juices flowed into the tube. Raphael thought miserably that he couldn’t take any more, but the machine continued to pump and he soon found it painful, as more and juice flowed, but he wasn’t ejaculating, because his body wouldn’t do that. His cock looked red and was glistening from its overuse. He hoped that Leo would return soon, because it hurt like hell.

Leo returned just under an hour later. “Wow,” he said. “The cylinder’s almost full. You’ve been a busy boy. I’m so proud of you. When we’re done here, you’ll drink your juices. You have before, so it’s no big deal. You expect others to eat it, so why not you? Right?” Leo turned the machine up another level.  
“Fuck,” Raphael tried to say, but it came out as “Fmph.”  
“Your cock’s looking a bit red. Never mind. Lotions will soothe it. Wow. I’m impressed with the amount of juice you’ve made. Just a bit more fun and then we can take a break.” 

Leo lubed the electric anal plug and inserted it into his bottom. Raphael soon felt it pulsate inside his bottom. Is this how a woman feels when she’s fucked, he thought? The machine and this is too much. I can’t take it no more. Please let it stop. 

Leo watched him and his pleading eyes. He knew that Raphael was deeply humiliated to have produced all that juice from a mere machine. No man likes being treated like a mere sperm producer. Leo doubted he'd have any more problems with Raphael. He’d be as docile as a lamb, because he also got the feeling that Raphael had been seriously turned on and that he wanted Leo to do it again. 

Leo looked at Raphael's cock that was even redder and swollen from the constant pumping. He'd have to stop, because Raphael could take no more. “Okay, Raph. It’s time to stop. You’ve done an outstanding job. I’m extremely pleased with you.” Leo kissed his forehead and removed his cock from the device. It twitched a bit, adjusting to its release from captivity. “One last thing,” Leo said. He went to the catch cylinder and emptied its contents into a glass. “Drink this and you can get some sleep, okay?” Leo removed the tape from his mouth.  
“Fuck,” Raphael said. “That hurt.”  
“Okay. Drink this.” Leo lifted the glass to Raphael's lips and the hothead slowly drank the liquid, gagging a bit on the salty taste, but he finished it. “I ate yours,” Leo said. “So what’s the big deal?”  
“That’s fuckin' revoltin'," Raphael said and pulled a face.  
“It's not. It's a part of you and you’ll get to like it. Do I make myself clear?” Raphael was too tired emotionally and physically to resist, and he knew that he was at Leo's mercy. “What do you say, Raph?”  
“Yes, Leo. uh Master?" Raphael said softly, feeling defeated, humbled and dejected.  
“Good boy. Did you like today’s session?"  
“Yeah. I always wanted ta try that.”  
“Seriously?”  
“No! I never thought stuff like that existed, but now that I do, I like it a lot, even though it was sore after a while.”  
“Are you bullshitting me?”  
“No. Yer a crazy asshole, but yer a genius too. I gotta admit that.”  
“Good. I had a feeling you’d like that. You’ll be my slave, as well as my lover for the rest of your life and you’ll have frequent milkings. Your next session’s in three hours' time, so let’s get you to bed.”

Leo untied Raphael, who sprang to his feet and immediately pinned Leo to the ground. Leo squirmed, but Raphael held on tight. "Yer a bastard, Leo", he hissed. "And what did I do ta piss ya off so much?"  
"You forgot our Anniversary," Leo said quietly, his sapphire eyes boring into Raphael's golden ones. "And besides, you said you wanted to try something new."  
"I did. I'm sorry. I'll make it up ta ya. Tell me how." Leo whispered into his ear slit and Raphael's eyes widened. "I never figured ya ta be so kinky, Leo."  
"You really hated today, Raph?"  
"No. I LOVED it."  
"Then why are you so mad?"  
"Because I wish I'd thought of it first." Leo chuckled. "Come on, Fearless. My bedroom. I'll do whatever ya want. And Happy Anniversary. I'm sorry I forgot."  
"Happy Anniversary, Raph," Leo said. Raphael let him sit up, pulled him close and smashed his mouth onto Leo's.

They broke apart a few minutes later and Leo said, "So you won't do the milking again, Raph?"  
"I will, but it's yer turn next, Leo. I can't have all the fun."  
Leo smiled. "I love you, Raph, and I always will."  
"Love ya too, Leo, and if that's the punishment I'm gonna get when I misbehave, I ain't gonna behave. Ya'll need ta come up with somethin' better ta make me listen."  
"I love a challenge," Leo said and nuzzled his neck. Then he pressed his lips against Raphael's.

They kissed passionately for a long time. Then Raphael pulled away, helped Leo to his feet and led the leader to his bedroom. 

XXXX 

Raphael pushed his mate onto the bed, straddled him and said, as he gazed into his eyes, "Ya better be ready, Leo. It's payback time, but ya'll love it. I promise."


	2. The cable car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go on vacation to South Africa and Raphael proposes to Leo in an unusual way.

It was a chilly February evening and the brothers were discussing where to go on vacation. With mutants now having rights, they were free to travel and to walk around in the open without their disguises. They still got stared at, but Raphael’s glares quickly made the humans look away and go about their own business. “What about South Africa?” Leo said. “I’ve heard a lot about the wildlife, the weather, the hospitable people and the fabulous food. We'd have a blast.”  
“But it’s the murder capital of the world,” Donatello said. “And is a dangerous place and there's high scale corruption.”  
“So? We’re ninjas and can take care of ourselves, Don.”

“They have wildlife in the streets,” Mikey chimed in. “Lions and tigers. No way, dude.”

“And mosquitoes,” Raphael piped up. “But they call them mozzies. And what the heck's a braai, bro?”

Leo laughed and said, “The wildlife’s on the game farms, the zoos and in the wild, Mikey. Not the city. Raph, you can take insect repellent with you and a braai’s food cooked on a grid over an open fire, using wood or charcoal. Come on. It'll be fun and the weather’s awesome most of the year round. Great surfing too and did I mention the food? You don't have to go back if you hate it, but give it a try. Oh. The beaches are fantastic. I could totally see myself on one of the beaches sipping an iced tea. And it has Table, Mountain.”

“Ya’ve seen one mountain, ya’ve seen them all,” Raphael said, crossing his arms, unimpressed. “We can do all of that stuff here.”  
“No, Raph,” Leo said. He flipped open a book, pointed at a mountain and added, "This is iconic and is one of South Africa’s landmarks. It’s shaped like a table and it looks like a white table cloth's on it when it's cloudy.”

“Neat,” Mikey said. “So, what kind of food, Leo?”  
“Well, South Africa’s made up of many different cultures, Mikey, including the Xhosas and the Zulus. Remember we read about their battles with the Dutch and the British? So there are so many different things to try, including mopane worms.”

“Ugh!” Don said and pulled a face. “Pass.”

“And biltong,” Leo said. “It’s salted meat left to hang and is one of their delicacies. They love eating it, especially when watching rugby. Hey. We could even take in a rugby match. There are loads of museums too. You’d like that, Don. We could go to the Ostrich farm, ride an ostrich, see their eggs and walk on them. Did you know the ostrich’s brain is the size of a pea?”

“So bigger than Mikey’s?” Raphael quipped, earning a scowl from Mikey.

“Hey, Raph. I resemble that remark,” Mikey snapped.

Raphael grinned and said, “What else, Leo?”  
“There’s whale watching, going on safari, wine tasting and walks. I could go on forever and you can take a cable car up Table Mountain if you don’t want to walk up. It’s worth it for the view and there’s a restaurant at the top. We could even get married there, Raph.”  
“We don’t need a piece of paper ta show that we love one another. I've told ya that before, but all right. I’m in. Ya’ve made it sound worth visitin’. Don and Mikey, what do ya think?”

“I’m game to try the food,” Mikey said.

“And I want to see the museums,” Don said. “But we need to be alert with the crime at all times, Leo.”  
“Sure. I’ll book our tickets now and you’re right, Raph. We don’t need a piece of paper,” Leo said, trying to hide his disappointment at Raphael being so dismissive about getting married. They’d been mates for a long time and Leo badly wanted to make it legal. With them attaining rights, he’d been hopeful Raphael would finally pop the question, but he hadn’t and Leo doubted he ever would. Raphael was happy keeping things status quo.

When Leo had left the room, Don said, “Still haven’t asked him, Raph. It’s been months, since you bought the rings.”  
“I know, but there ain’t been a right moment ta ask him. I keep meanin’ ta, but somethin’ always crops up.”

“It's not like Leo would say no, Raph,” Mikey said. “Stop stalling and ask him or are you having second thoughts about your union?”  
"No. He's my other half, my soul mate, and I love him incredibly. I can’t imagine bein’ with no one else else and I wanna be with him forever. I will ask him, but when it feels right and I want it ta be special. I’m gonna see how Leo’s gettin’ on. Later.”

Don fingered his own wedding ring and said, “Our wedding day was one of the most magical days of my life, Mikey.”  
“Mine too,” Mikey said and touched his temple to Don’s. “And I hope our brothers experience it too.”

XXXX 

Two weeks later, on February 16, the plane touched down at Cape Town International and after going through security and getting their luggage from the luggage carousel, the brothers caught a taxi and headed to their hotel. Located in the heart of Cape Town, their hotel was close to so many attractions, including the Waterfront, a large shopping mall that had various restaurants, arts and crafts and even ferries to Robben Island, where Nelson Mandela had spent a large part of his prison sentence.

Leo said, as they unpacked, "What do you want to do first, Raph?”  
“Grab a bite, I guess. I’m starvin’. And I’m damn hot,” Raphael said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a towel. “Is it always so hot here?”  
“It’s summer and their warmest month. Hey. Do you think we were too young to become involved?”  
“Where’s that come from, Leo?” Raphael asked in surprise.  
“We’ve been together for fifteen years. I’m thirty. You’re twenty-nine and we’ve never been with anyone else. Do you ever wish we’d been with other people too?”  
“No!” Raphael closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Leo’s beak. “Yer the only one I’ve ever desired and the only one I want. Forever. I love ya so much, Leo. What’s brought this on?”  
“Just thinking.”  
“Well, stop it. I’m happy with ya, Leo, and always have been. Sure we fight sometimes, but what couples don’t? We got everythin’ a relationship should have: passion, love, respect, communication, trust….Ya got doubts ‘bout us, Fearless?”  
“No. It’s just… Forget I said anything. The hotel concierge said there’s a terrific restaurant at the Waterfront called Sevruga. Why don’t we grab Mikey and Don and go there for drinks and supper? It’s just after six now.”  
“Cool. Ya go on ahead. Gotta call Casey and tell him I’m here safe. I’ll see ya downstairs in the lobby.”

Leo’s upset, Raphael thought, but I don’t know what ‘bout. We ain’t fought in a couple weeks, the sex has been fuckin’ mindblowin’ and he stopped askin’ bout gettin’ married. No. Wait. That’s it. He’s upset ‘bout that and is pretendin’ he ain’t. Raphael smacked a hand to his head and thought, how could I have been so stupid? He wants ta tie the knot and I do too, but I just…I really have been thinkin’ ‘bout the right moment ta propose and how ta make it special. A trip up the cable car could be it, Raphael thought, fingering the rings in a box in his pocket.

Raphael looked up the phone number for the Table Mountain Aerial Cableway and reserved two places. Then he went downstairs to the lobby and said, “Change of plans. Me and Leo are gonna go on the cable car. Ya and Mikey can go on ta dinner, Don.”

“Oh!” Mikey said excitedly. ‘Are you going to….?”

Don clapped a hand on his mouth and said, “Have fun, guys. We’ll see you later.”

“Why the change of plans, Raph?” Leo asked.  
“Because, um, the cable car’s closed tomorrow,” Raphael lied. “And I thought it’d be cool ta go now.”  
“But why can’t Don and Mikey come with us?”  
“Because I want a romantic ride up the mountain alone with my lover and I got somethin’ fun in mind,” Raphael said and smirked. “Hint. Hint.”

“We get the picture,” Don said and pulled a disgusted face. “Come on Mikey.”

XXXX 

Fifteen minutes later, Leo and Raphael were seated in the cable car. They’d been lucky that they were the only passengers and as the car slowly ascended the mountain, Raphael gazed in awe at the scenery below and said, “What do ya think, Leo? Do ya like it?”  
“Really beautiful. Thank you. This was a pleasant surprise.”  
“Not half as gorgeous as ya, Leo." Raphael was about to say more when the cable car came to a halt. “What the fuck?”  
“The cable car’s stopped.”  
“I know that, doofus!” Raphael snapped. “But why?”  
“Maybe a mechanical fault. I’m sure they’ll work on it. At least we have the view in the meantime.”  
“We got more than that. We got one another.”  
“I’m not in the mood, Raph, and this is a public place.”  
“They can’t see us, Leo! Cable car sex would be fun and I bet ain’t no one else done it. And ya’ve been up tight lately. This'll make ya feel better. Let me make ya feel good, Leo. Please.”  
“No,” Leo said, crossing his arms. “I’m just… This…”

Raphael got down onto his knees and pulled down Leo’s trousers. Then he started lapping at Leo’s slit. “Ugh, Raph. No,” Leo said, trying to shove his brother away.

But Raphael continued and it wasn’t long before Leo dropped down with a loud churr, his forest green cock slick with precum. “Gonna make ya feel so good,” Raphael said, and licked the shaft, his golden eyes hazy with desire and love for his mate. “I love ya, Leo, and nothin’ makes me happier than seein’ ya flushed and happy. Please. Yer kinky, Leo. This is definitely a kinky thing ta do and…I wanna so badly.”  
“It’s dangerous, Raph! We’re dangling in a small cable car that could crash below!”  
“Nothin’ is gonna happen! It’ll maybe creak, but it’s sturdy. The people down below said so. Just let me."

Raphael started sucking Leo’s cock, slowly taking it in until it was halfway down his obliging throat.

“Argh!” Leo gasped, gripping the side of the cable car, as waves of pleasure hit him and his toes curled, his eyes closed in bliss. The car creaked with their movements and Leo said, “Raph, you should stop!”

Raphael ignored him and continued sucking, bobbing his head and inhaling Leo’s musky scent and his warm essence, which soon started to flow down his throat, as Leo went over the edge, a rumble escaping his throat. “Raph!” Leo said.

Raphael kept sucking, feeling Leo had more to give. He was right. A few minutes later, Leo churred again and yelled, "Oh, Raph!” Then he shot more of his seed into his brother’s mouth. Spent, Leo panted, as he pulled out of Raphael’s mouth with a plop. “That was frigging incredible. Raph. Thank you.”  
Raphael licked his brother clean, savoring every last drop, and said, “Glad ya loved it, baby. There’s somethin’ I gotta ask.” He took out the box of rings from his pocket and said, "Leo, I’ve loved ya all of my life and I do wanna marry ya. I’ve been waitin’ for the right moment ta ask ya. And this seems as good as any. We’re alone and got a sensational view. And nothin’ would make me happier than for ya ta be my husband, as well as my mate. My lawful husband.”  
Leo’s eyes flew wide in surprise and he said, “But you said it was just a piece of dumb paper, Raph.”  
“I did, but I only said that, because I was waitin’ for the right moment ta ask ya. I bought these last year, Leo, and I…Will ya make me the happiest turtle alive and marry me? We can get married in the chapel at the top of the mountain or anywhere ya want. Just say yes,” Raphael said, his golden eyes staring intently into Leo’s sapphire orbs. “Please.”  
“Yes!” Leo said, tears in his eyes and dropping to his knees. “I will, Raph. I will marry you.”

Tears also filled Raphael’s eyes, as he slipped a sapphire ring onto Leo’s wedding ring finger. Leo did the same to him. Then gazing into one another’s eyes, they sealed the deal with a passionate kiss that sent tingles down their spines.

“I’m so happy,” Raphael said. “Nothin’ could top this moment.”  
“I think something could,” Leo said, a twinkle in his eyes. “Sit here and let me love you.”

Raphael grinned and re-took his seat. Leo pulled down his pants and boxers and started licking his slit. Letting out a loud churr, Raphael dropped down, his semi-erect purple cock throbbing with need. Leo stroked it lovingly and slowly started sucking it, watching as his mate’s eyes closed and he held onto the side of the car. The cable car creaked again and Leo paused, fearful, but Raphael said, “I assure ya we’re safe, Leo. Don’t stop. Please.”

Leo continued, taking his time, enjoying the salty essence of his brother. He’d indulged in it multiple times over the years, but could never get enough. He thought that next to Raphael's unique scent of musk, grease and sweat, it was the most delicious thing. He had to agree with Raphael. Making love in a cable car that hung precariously and that could fall at any moment, was kinky and so much fun. Definitely up there with his memories of making love at the top of the Eiffel Tower and in a backroom at the Louvre.

Raphael came with a loud churr a few minutes later and shouted his brother’s name, as hot ropes of his milky essence shot down Leo’s throat. Leo swallowed it, savoring each mouthful. Raphael pulled out with a plop a moment later and said breathlessly, “Fuck. That was unbelievable!”  
Leo licked his brother clean and said coyly, "You enjoyed it, huh?”  
“Sure did. It ranks up there with the Eiffel Tower!”

The car started moving again and after quickly dressing, the brothers re-took their seats, holding hands and staring lovingly into one another’s eyes. They climbed out when they got to the top. “I’m so sorry,” a man said. “Mechanical fault. I’m sorry you had to wait.”

“No problem,” Raphael said with a huge grin. “We didn’t mind. Did, we, Leo?”  
“Nope. You could say we had the time of our lives up there,” Leo said mischievously. “I’m famished. Let’s go eat, Raph!”

As the lovers made their way to the restaurant, the man scratched his head and wondered what they could have meant about the time of their lives.Then realizing, he wrinkled his nose in revulsion and thought, ugh! Damn kinky bastards. I hope there’s no jizz for me to clean up, like I had to with the couple before them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I've had the idea about the cable car in my head for a long time now and thought it'd be fun to write about. I've been up in the cable car and the view is absolutely incredible. The restaurant is a bit posh, I think, and one of my ex teachers got married up there!
> 
> I've decided to make this a series featuring various moments between Leo and Raphael. Some smutty, some fluffy.


	3. Leo's true Valentine and soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Karai dumps him, Leo's stunned when Raphael confesses he loves him.

FEBRUARY 13

The rain pelted down hard, lashing his forest green skin, but Leo was oblivious and only had eyes for his sweetheart, Karai, as they talked on a rooftop, both unware that a lone figure was watching them in the shadows. "What's it going to be, Leo?" she asked. "Your family or me? You can't have both."  
Leo sighed and rubbed his face. "It's not that straightforward, Karai. I love…"  
"Make your decision," Karai snapped. "You say you love me. Then choose me. It's easy."  
"But my brothers. They need me, especially Raph."  
"Raphael loathes me. I think he's jealous of our relationship and likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not watching. Intense looks of desire."  
"He's as straight as an arrow. You're wrong. He's just trying to look out for me and doesn't want me to get my heart broken."  
"Whatever. Back to us. Make your decision."  
"I can't," Leo said, bowing his head. "I need time. Please."  
"If you loved me, like you say you do, you'd choose me now, so it's clear you don't! I'll make it easy for you," Karai hissed, turning her back on him. "Goodbye, Leo. Have a nice life," Karai added and leapt onto the next rooftop.

The rain continued to bucket down and Leo watched her until she was just a speck in the distance. Then he sat down, his shoulders slumped, and buried his head in his hands. Despite the fact that they were so different biologically and personality wise and that there was a feud with her and his family, as well as Raphael's incessant snarky comments about her, Leo had believed the romance would work out and had poured his heart, soul and entire being into it. Anything to please Karai. But it wasn't enough, Leo thought bitterly. I guess it's true. When the heart breaks, it doesn't break even. I bet she'll move on soon and find someone new and me? Well, who'd love a mutant freak like me? I guess it's good we didn't mate, because it'd have been tougher making a clean break. And as for Raph liking me? She has to be crazy. There's no damn way. I'd better get home before someone comes looking for me.

XXXX

Leo arrived home and found his brothers, sans Raphael, in the lounge, watching DVD's and eating popcorn. "Hey, Leo," Donnie said from his seat beside Mikey on the couch.  
"Hi."

"Where've you been, bro?" Mikey asked. "You said you'd watch movies with us?"  
"Had something to take care of," Leo replied. "Where's Raph?"

"Said he had something to do," Donnie said.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed. See you in the morning," Leo said.

"You're not going to stay and watch movies, Leo?" Mikey asked disappointedly, turning on his puppy dog eyes.  
"No. I'm buggered. Long day," Leo said and stifled a yawn. "But we can tomorrow. I promise."

XXXX

Leo entered his room and as he turned to close the door, a figure jumped out from the closet and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground, his hands behind his shell. "What the hell?" Leo said, trying to get up, but the figure was stronger than he was and kept hold of him.  
"Easy now," a familiar husky voice said. "Ain't gonna hurt ya."  
"Raph, this isn't funny. Let me up this instant!" Leo bellowed.  
"Nope. Not until we've talked," Raphael said, turning Leo around, but still maintaining his grip. "I saw ya talkin' ta that bitch this evenin'."  
"You were spying on me?" Leo demanded, his face darkening, as he tried to wriggle away.  
"Yeah. I followed ya and I heard everythin'. How she gave ya an ultimatum. Her or us and what she said 'bout me likin' ya," Raphael said, his cheeks reddening.  
"And it's bullshit, I know, because you're straight. Let me go, Raph! I just want to forget this evening and go to bed."  
"And she was a bitch ta ya, Leo. Ya always deserved better than her."  
"Thanks. Let me up."  
Raphael sucked in a deep breath, his heart hammering, and said, "What she said wasn't shit, Leo. I've loved ya for a long time. Just took seein' ya with her ta realize it and that I was jealous, because I wanted ya. I was revolted with myself at first. I mean, bein' in love with yer brother's just so fuckin' fucked up, ya know. And I tried denyin' it, but I couldn't. I'm in love with ya, Leo, and I can't help it. Ya smell so fuckin' amazin'. Yer like a Greek god with yer muscular body, yer gorgeous sapphire eyes and even if ya never feel the same way 'bout me, I had ta tell ya. I understand if ya hate me and want nothin' ta do with me."

Leo stared into his brother's golden eyes, his jaw dropped in amazement. Never in a million years did I expect Raph to confess he loves me, Leo thought. I believed Karai was fibbing, but here Raph is. Opening his heart and laying his soul bare to me, terrified of rejection, but knowing he has to tell me. 

"I could never hate you, Raph," Leo said. "We're brothers and we'll always be family no matter what happens."  
"So ya don't feel the same way. Well, I didn't think ya would, given ya was with Karai, but…Look, don't tell Donnie and Mikey, okay? I don't want them knowin' I was rejected, okay? I'll be fine, but…" Raphael said, getting up and heading to the door. "I hope ya find someone worthy of ya, Leo, because yer incredible. Yer smart, funny, loyal and everythin' I wish I could be, wrapped up in one sexy package."  
Leo rose to his feet and said, "Wait."  
"Why?" Raphael said, turning around.  
"This was a shock, Raph. I never expected this, but it's not unpleasant. I mean, I'd be open to…I need to think about this. A potential us."  
"Ya'd be open ta it and ya ain't repulsed?"  
"Raph, we were raised as brothers, but we most likely aren't biological brothers and what are our other options, apart from being alone?"  
"Swell, so ya'd be with me, because ya don't wanna be alone?"  
"No. I'm really digging a hole for myself, aren't I?"  
"Yeah. And I ain't gonna help ya out!"  
"I've never thought of you as a mate. Just as my kid brother, so if we do this, let's take things slow and I also need to know you in a romantic sense."  
"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow. We'll go on a date. I'll pick ya up at seven. Just bring yerself."  
"And what do we tell the guys?"  
"If they ask, that we're gonna see Mr. Murakami. The guys got plans. Donnie's goin' out with Irma and Mikey's goin' out with Casey. Relax, Leo. It'll be fun. I know exactly what we're gonna do."  
"And what if I don't feel we should pursue things?"

Raphael's heart broke at the thought and his face fell for an instant, but he quickly masked his emotions and said, "It'll sting, but I'll respect yer decision and we'll never talk 'bout it again. However, if ya bring home another bitch, she'll face my wrath. As ya said, no matter what, we're brothers. But," Raphael added in a lower, seductive tone. "Ya ain't seen my sappy side and I'll woo ya. I can be just as mushy as the others. I'm just afraid of showin' it, because I think people will see me weak. I can be romantic and shit for ya. I'll be anythin' ya want."  
"I just want you to be you, Raph. You don't have to change for me and I know you can be soft. I've seen how tender you are at times. You prove it every time you look out for us and I see the worry in your face when we're hurt. Being soft isn't weak. It shows you have compassion and love in your heart, which you do and it's one of the things I admire about you, as well as your fierce loyalty and bravery."  
"Night, Leo," Raphael said, blushing at the compliment.  
"Night."

Raphael turned to go, but changing his mind, he crossed to his brother's side and placed a tender, soft kiss on Leo's lips. 

"I'm sorry," Raphael said, gazing at Leo's surprised expression. "I was forward."  
"It was nice," Leo said with a smile. "Unexpected, but nice."  
"That was my first kiss and I'm glad it was with ya, Leo. See ya in the mornin'."  
"Night, Raph," Leo said, closing the door when Raphael had gone. 

That's a turn up for the books, Leo thought, as he undressed and climbed into bed. Me and Raph. But it wasn't awful. I did like it. I wonder what he's planned for tomorrow. And Karai? No. I mustn't think about her. She's the past. Leo closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Raphael's heart soared, as he made his way to his bedroom and he couldn't help grinning, as he reflected on the kiss. "What are you so smiley about, Raph?" Don asked, almost colliding with him.  
"Nothin'."  
"Is it about Leo? Did you finally make a move?"  
"Sh, brainiac!" Raphael growled. "Don't want…" He motioned with his hand for Don to follow him into his room. Then closing the door, he said, "Yeah. I kissed him and we talked."  
"But he's with Karai."  
"Not no more. They had a fight. Well, she did the fightin'. He just stood there all crushed and mournful, like a sad puppy dog. She made him choose between us or her and she took off when he didn't pick her right away. She's outta the picture for good. I told him how I felt 'bout him and he wasn't mad or repulsed, Don. Said he'd see how things go, so I need yer help. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I wanna show him how much I love him."  
Don thought for a moment and said, "Music and dinner's always a great idea. Candles, flowers, chocolates."  
"That's for chicks."  
"Guys dig it too, Raph. That's how Irma won my heart. Leo's a sap and will love it."  
"Thanks, Donnie. I'm clueless 'bout things like that."  
"Anytime, Raph."  
"Hey. Don't tell Mikey that me and Leo are seein' how things go, just in case they don't work out. Don't want pity."  
"All right, but it'll work out. Night."  
"Night, Donnie."

Donnie left and Raphael climbed into his hammock and thought, I hope Donnie's right.

XXXX

Raphael woke up at four a.m., dressed in his standard disguise of a trench coat and headed to the nearest store. After deactivating the alarm, he went inside, contemplating what to buy Leo. He finally settled on a heart shaped box of Belgian seashell chocolates, a bottle of red sparkling grape juice, the movie the Notebook (he'd heard it was romantic and sweet) and a bouquet of red roses. Leo done, he packed his items into bags and threw a wad of cash down onto the counter. Time ta leave, he thought. He reactivated the alarm and hurried back to the lair.

XXXX

When he arrived home, Raphael found Splinter sipping his tea in the lounge, tuned in to one of his soaps. "You've been busy,Raphael," the aged rat said, eying his purchases.  
Raphael blushed and stammered, "Y-yeah."  
"For someone special?"  
"I guess ya could say that," Raphael said, shuffling his feet and wishing a hole would swallow him up. It was bad enough he'd bought the romantic items, but now his dad had seen him in action too.  
"For Leonardo?"  
Raphael's jaw dropped and he said, "How'd ya know?"  
"I've always been aware of your feelings for him. Others maybe are not, but a father knows his sons. Does he return the same feelings? I thought Karai was his object of affection."  
"No and yes. He agreed we could see how things go. I just thought he might like this stuff. "  
"He will and I wish you happiness with one another."  
"It don't bother ya that us brothers are involved?"  
"No, Raphael. You are most likely not related and who am I to question love anyway? It is rare to find. Be happy, my son. That is all I want for you, Leonardo and your other brothers."  
"Thanks, Sensei. I'm, uh, gonna go make him somethin' ta eat. He'll be up soon."

Raphael first went to his bedroom and put his purchases on his bed. Then he went into the kitchen, brewed coffee for himself and mint tea for Leo and made toast for the both of them. He placed it all on a tray and headed to Leo's room.

XXXX

Raphael opened Leo's bedroom door and saw the leader sitting on his meditation mat, his expression completely relaxed. Man, he's so damn perfect and hunky, Raphael thought, staring at Leo's chiselled arms and body. Hope he likes this. 

Leo opened his eyes and said, "Hi, Raph."  
"Hey. I brought breakfast."  
"That's sweet of you."  
"No big deal. Just toast."  
"No one's ever brought me breakfast before."  
"Ya will get it every day if things work out," Raphael said, setting the tray on the floor, so they could help themselves. "Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day. Shit. Wait. I'll be back right now," Raphael said. He sprang to his feet and bolted out of the room.

Raphael returned a few minutes later, bearing Leo's gifts. Blushing, he said, "These are for ya, Leo. I know it's corny, but I didn't know what else ta get ya."  
Leo flushed in surprise, accepted the presents and said, "Thanks, Raph. I love them." He took a deep whiff of the roses and said, "They're stunning. Thank you, but I didn't get you anything."  
"It's okay. Just ya sayin' ya'll go out with me is enough," Raphael said. He sat down and helped himself to a piece of toast.  
"You're wonderful," Leo said and leant over and kissed his brother on the cheek.  
Raphael blushed profusely and said, "Uh, no big deal. Ya deserve nice things and..."  
"Thank you," Leo said and took Raphael's hand in his. "This means a lot." He pressed a light kiss to his hand and added, "You really know how to spoil a guy."  
"This is just the start," Raphael said with a smirk. "And this day ain't the only day ya'll get spoiled, Leo. Ya'll be spoiled every day if we become mates in all the ways that matter."  


Leo smiled and the rest of the meal passed in quiet enjoyment of each other's company. Then Leo went to place the flowers in water, while Raphael went to get ready for training.

XXXX

The rest of the day was spent apart. Raphael worked on his bike with Don, while Leo meditated and read. A knock sounded on Leo's door at 7 p.m. He opened the door and saw that Raphael was dressed in a white tuxedo with a red tie. "You dressed up, Raph. I'm sorry. I didn't know the dress code," Leo said.   
"Ya got time. I'll wait for ya," Raphael said and shut the door.

XXXXXX 

Leo quickly dressed in a blue suit and matching tie and went into the lounge, where Raphael was waiting for him. There was no sign of their brothers or Splinter. Raphael's eyes lit up when he saw Leo and he said, "Ya look snazzy, bro."  
"So do you and are you wearing cologne?"  
"Casey bought it for me when he was tryin' ta woo me."  
"Well, you smell really nice. I like it."  
"Um, thanks," Raphael said and flushed. "Let's go."  
"Where are we going, Raph?"  
"Just follow me," Raphael said and exited the lair. Leo followed, still wondering what the hot head was up to.

XXXX

Sometime later, they reached a tunnel and heard strains of instrumental Japanese music. What's Raph planned, Leo thought, as they wandered down the corridor before stopping outside a large chamber? "This is it," Raphael declared. "Come inside, Leo."

Leo entered, astonishment and delight upon his face when he saw what Raphael had prepared to make the evening special. There was a bed, a dresser, a table, wash basin, a sink, a TV and a mini bar. On top of the dresser was a CD player, from which the Japanese music softly played. A red table cloth covered the table and two white plates, two champagne glasses, as well as two lit candles were upon it. A vase of red roses was placed in the center. To the side of the table was an ice bucket in which the bottle of red grape juice was chilling.

"Wow," Leo said, his eyes shining with happiness. "You did this all for me?"  
"Sure did," Raphael said. "So ya like it?"  
"Love it. Wow, Raph. I'm impressed."  
"Good," Raphael said, pulling out Leo's chair. "Sit down. Dinner will be here soon."  
Leo sat down and said, as Raphael took his seat and poured their drinks, "How'd you manage all of this? I thought you were working on your bike."  
"That's what I said, but in reality, I was plannin' tonight, but I can't take all the credit. I had help."

As if on cue, April entered, wearing a waitress uniform and carrying a tray. "Good evening, gentlemen," she said. "I'm April and I'll be your waitress tonight. I hope your appetizer is to your satisfaction."  
"April?" Leo said in amazement.  
"Please enjoy, Mr. Hamato," April said, placing the tray on the table. Then she set down their plates and said, "Contact me when you're ready for your next course."

"Thanks," Raphael said. "I'll be in touch."

April curtsied and left.

"Wow," Leo said, looking at the duck spring rolls on his plate. "This looks delicious, Raph."  
"Sure hope so. I cooked them 'bout an hour ago and all she did was re-heat them."

Leo took a large bite and closed his eyes, as he savored the delicate flavor. Then he gulped, his eyes bugging, and reached for his glass, taking a long sip before sitting back.

"Too much chili and ginger?" Raphael asked.   
"Just a tad, but it's still good."  
"I'm glad," Raphael said and tucked into his spring roll.  
"I never knew you could cook."  
"Lotta of things ya don't know 'bout me."  
"So, tell me something else I don't know," Leo said and took another bite of his spring roll.  
"Well, it's dumb."  
"Nothing about you is dumb, Raph. Go on."  
"I wanna be a dad. I know it's dumb right, because how can a mutant have babies? Especially two males, but I've thought 'bout me and ya havin' kids. I think it'd be nice if it did happen. Ya'd be a great dad. Ya ever think 'bout that?"  
"Yes. I think you'd be an awesome dad too. We could discuss it again If things work out, but one of us would have to think about having ovaries and a uterus implanted in order to have babies."  
"I'd do it. Okay. Tell me somethin' 'bout yerself that I don't know."  
"I like porn."  
"What? Ya?" Raphael said in amazement.  
"Yes. I may be the leader, but I'm also a teenage boy, Raph. My hormones drive me crazy sometimes, but I keep them to myself."  
"Now ya don't gotta. Ya can act on them with me if ya get urges. Sorry. I'm blunt."  
"You are," Leo said and chuckled. "But that's who you are and I wouldn't change anything about you."  
"I'm a virgin, Leo. That's another thing ya should know. I know I say I banged, but I ain't done. Only action I've ever had is my right hand."  
"Me too. Karai and I kissed, but that's only how far it ever got."  
"So I'd be yer first and ya'd be mine. I like that. Ya done?"  
"Yeah. Sorry. They were a bit too spicy."

Raphael sent April a text and stood up. Then he said, "Wanna dance?"  
"Love to," Leo said, standing up. "Didn't know you could."  
"Like I said, lotta things ya don't know. I dance in my room sometimes."  
"I can't dance!"  
"It's easy. Just wrap yer arms 'round me and follow my lead, okay? Ya'll soon get the hang of it." 

Leo did as he said and they slowly danced, plastrons pressed against one another's, their hearts pounding at the close proximity of one another. They'd been close, but not this close before and both were nervous and had butterflies in their stomachs. 

"That's good, Leo," Raphael said. "Yer doin' a good job."  
"This is fun, Raph."  
"More fun than ya had with her?"  
"Yes, actually. Looking back, I realize most of our time was spent arguing. We never did things like this."  
"That stinks. Ya think she'd have bothered just once ta make ya feel special, like ya deserve. Yer so special, Leo, and I'm grateful for this evenin'," Raphael said and nuzzled into his brother's neck, inhaling his musk scent.

"Excuse me," April said, entering the room, carrying a tray. "Your next course is ready."

The brothers broke apart, went back to the table and sat down and April placed their plates before them. "Enjoy," she said and left.

"Wow. Baked salmon and vegetables," Leo said. "One of my favorites. Thanks, Raph."  
"Yer welcome," Raphael said, refilling the glasses. "Simple recipe of salt baked salmon. Just put salt on it, bang in oven and there ya go. April cooked the veggies."  
Leo tucked in and said, "It's fantastic. Thank you, but I still didn't get you anything."  
"It's fine, Leo. Ya don't gotta worry. Seein' ya happy is enough," Raphael said and forked salmon into his mouth.  
"You're too adorable, Raph. I'm stunned no one else snapped you up."  
"Casey, Mona and Alopex all tried, but I only ever had feelings for ya, Leo. Yer perfect, so incredible and no one could compare ta ya. Yer like the sun that chases all the rain away. Why would I want those people, who could never make me happy when just bein' 'round ya does that for me? This is the best evenin' of my life and even if after this, ya decide ya don't wanna go ahead with me, I'll treasure it until I die. And there's somethin' ya should know. If ya wanna be my mate, Sensei's fine 'bout it. He knows I've always liked ya and he just wants us ta be happy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Noted. Tell me something else about yourself."  
"I'm afraid of losin' ya. That one day I'll wake up and ya won't be here no more. That I'll have ta lead. I don't wanna do that, Leo."  
"I'm not going anywhere, Raph," Leo said. He reached for his brother's hand and squeezed it. "I promise."  
"Now ya."  
"All my life I thought I liked girls-Karai, but this…That kiss with you last night. It really was nice and this day and evening has been so perfect, I'm…." Leo paused.  
"Yer what, Leo?"  
"I'm feeling strange things. My heart was pounding when we danced and I was nervous being so close and so intimate with you. I think I'm….I think I'm falling for you, Raph."  
"Ya are?"  
Leo nodded and said, "Yes. You've shown me another side of yourself that I love so much and I think…I think we could make a life together, but I still want to take things slow before we go to the next level and you know…"  
"There's no rush," Raphael said, his face lighting up. "We got all the time in the world, baby. How 'bout another dance if yer done?"  
"Love to."

They got up and once again, Raphael led, as they slowly danced, bodies pressed against one another, faces beaming, hearts racing with excitement about their new found love. Leo nuzzled into his brother's plastron and thought, funny how things go. I was with Karai, but looking back now, I can see that she really wasn't for me and didn't love me. My soulmate was closer than I thought. Raph. He's the one. How could I have been so blind not to see it?

"Ya okay, Fearless? Ya look distant?" Raphael asked.  
"Just thinking."  
"Bout?"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. I don't think Karai ever loved me, because love's not about control, ultimatums and endless fighting. It's about acceptance, honesty, loyalty, compassion, respect and trust."  
"And what's that got ta do with me?"  
"You have all those traits, Raph, and your love for me is pure and selfless."  
"Remember that when I wanna get ya in bed," Raphael teased.  
"Seriously. How could I not have seen that you were the one? I was blind and an idiot. How could I not have seen that the hatred you exhibited towards her was jealousy? How could I not have seen that you wanted me?"  
"Because ya had blinkers on, Leo, and couldn't see the forest for the trees. Ya didn't wanna accept she was a bitch and as for me, maybe ya did see it, but didn't wanna acknowledge it. Who knows? But it don't matter now. Ya've seen the light."  
"I have and I'm not going back to the dark side. I'm sorry, Raph."  
"Ya got nothin' ta apologize for, baby," Raphael said and kissed the top of his head. "We're together now and that's all that matters. We may fight sometimes, but I'll love ya forever. Until my dyin' day. Happy Valentine's Day, Leo. Our first together and many more ta come."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Raph," Leo said. He leaned up and kissed Raphael tenderly on his lips. Raphael eagerly returned the kiss, which swiftly became heated, as tongues danced and battled for dominance. Hands groped and churrs soon echoed off of the chamber walls. The music stopped, but the lovers were oblivious, too lost in their making out.

When April entered the room, carrying the final tray, she grinned and thought, about time. I always knew Leo and Raph were meant to be together and I'm sure they'll work out. April left the tray on the table and beat a hasty retreat. Just in time, because seconds later, Leo and Raphael ripped off one another's clothes and took things further than they'd planned. Leo was soon atop of Raphael, buried deep inside of him, filling him up with his seed. Their churrs resounded throughout the sewers, the heavy smells of sweat and musk permeating the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Aw. Raphael is just a big teddy bear. How could anyone not love him?


	4. In the military part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military AU. Lieutenant Hamato Leonardo dreams of finding love, his soulmate. Is Aki Raphael the one?

Lieutenant Hamato Leonardo was an eighteen-year-old forest green sapphire eyed and muscular mutant turtle in the US Amy. His squadron was currently stationed in Kabul, Afghanistan, and how he loathed it. Constant gunfire, sobbing of the orphaned kids and victims’ families, blood-soaked streets, where the wounded had fallen and died, their bodies often remaining on the pavement for days, which of course wasn’t sanitary, bringing maggots and other pests; the overcrowded hospitals, the Aid workers working non-stop to try and help the civilians, the sun beating down, extreme temperatures that reached the upper forties Centigrade, the freezing nights. No. Leo had had enough of Afghanistan. He’d been there for six months and all he wanted to do was go home and see his dad and younger brothers. It’d been too long and he could kill for a mug of mint tea and a good home cooked meal. Mikey would make it, no doubt, being an incredible cook. He could almost taste it now. Roast chicken with all the trimmings, including gravy and mashed potatoes. Afterwards, he, Mikey and Don would watch a movie, while their dad went to bed. Mikey would most likely pick a horror movie. He wondered what his brothers were doing at that moment. Afghanistan was nine hours and thirty minutes ahead of New York. It's thirty-four minutes past eight in the morning back home, Leo thought, glancing at his watch. I have a bit of a time before dinner. I’ll give them a call.

XXXXXX 

Leo headed into the break room, greeted some of his squadron and went to the payphones, but they were all occupied to his disappointment. Sighing, he crossed his arms and waited his turn. His eyes roved over the telephone users and his heart almost stopped, when saw a muscular emerald skinned turtle dressed in blue jeans and a red polo, next but one to him, yakking in a distinctive accent, his shell to Leo. Brooklyn accent, I think, Leo thought. Kind of sexy. Wonder who he is?

The turtle replaced the receiver a few minutes later and turned around to see Leo gawking at him. “See somethin’ ya like?” the turtle said with a smirk, his golden eyes glinting mischievously.  
“I, uh,” Leo said, blushing. “I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never seen another mutant turtle here before. Thought I was the only one. You have gorgeous eyes,” Leo blurted out, before clapping a hand to his mouth in embarrassment.  
“Name’s Aki Raphael,” Raphael said, sticking out a hand. “And thanks,” Raphael added with a low chuckle, causing butterflies in Leo’s chest.

Raphael was beautiful, a god. The most magnicent being Leo had ever seen and he felt warmth pooling in his gut. I’d love to be under him, Leo thought. Oh, Leo. What’s come over you? You’ve never felt this way about someone you don’t know! Look at you ogling him, like a lovesick puppy! Get a grip on yourself!

Leo removed his hand from his mouth and said, as he shook Raphael's hand, "Hamato, Leonardo."  
“Ya been here long, Leo?”  
“Six months and it’s Leonardo.”  
“I prefer Leo. Ya can call me Raph. Got here this mornin’,” Raphael said, looking Leo up and down and sending shivers down his spine at the scrutiny. 

Maybe Raphael feels the same way, Leo thought?

“Like it?"Leo asked.   
"“Eh. It’s all right. Beats bein’ at home with my dad. Ya?”  
“I miss my family. How old are you?”  
“Seventeen. Sh. It’s a secret. Army thinks I’m eighteen. Ya?”  
“Eighteen. Um. I should go. I want to call my family. Did you call your dad?”  
“No. I called someone else.”

Raphael probably has a girlfriend that he called, Leo thought jealously, his heart sinking. Of course he does. He’s sexy. Why would he be single, even if he’s a mutant? 

“I’ll see you around then,” Leo said. “Bye, Raphael.”  
“Uh, Leo. Wait! Why are ya goin’?”  
“To call my family and you have a girlfriend,” Leo said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
“What? I do?” Raphael asked in astonishment. “Since when?”  
“You called someone else.”  
“Oh! That someone else was my pal, Casey. I don’t have a girlfriend, Leo. Never have. I, uh.” Raphael lowered his voice and said, “I prefer men and specifically someone of my own species, but seein’ that’s never been the case, I’ve been single, Leo, so ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout. Nice that ya felt jealous and we’ve known one another barely five minutes,” Raphael snickered. “Most people would find that creepy. I think it just shows how awesome I am that I can have that affect in such a short time.”  
“Geez. You’re a pompous ass,” Leo said crossly. “Smug bastard.”  
“Maybe, but true,” Raphael said, leaning so close their faces were inches apart, causing the warmth to pool in Leo’s gut again, his cheeks reddening. “Ya got the hots for me and I got it bad for ya, so what do ya say, Leo? We’ll go have some fun after dinner. We got chemistry,” Raphael added, trailing a hand down Leo’s arm. “Let’s see if it could be more. Ya can see my ass. It’s pretty cute if I do say so myself!”  
“I bet you stare at yourself in the mirror all day! You don’t need me to tell you're a stud. You're already the president of your fan club," Leo said frostily, wrenching Raphael’s hand off of him. “And I won’t be just a cheap lay! I have my pride.”  
“Won’t be cheap,” Raphael said with a smile. “I’ll buy ya dessert after!”

“You’re incorrigible!” Leo said, but without any malice.

Raphael was full of himself, but Leo badly wanted to be with him, to hug him and to kiss him. He’d never had a relationship before and he was ready. I’d also like to show Raphael, whose boss, Leo thought. Make him beg for mercy and yell my name. And I bet he has a soft side under that arrogance. I’d like to see it.

“So, I’ll see ya at eight, Fearless," Raphael said.  
“Fearless?”  
"My new nickname for ya. Suits ya. Be here at eight.”  
“I’ll be here, Raphael.”  
“Cool. I got some things ta do, so I’ll see ya then. Bye, baby,” Raphael said, swatting Leo’s ass and making him jump.

“Jerk,” Leo muttered under his breath and went to make his call.

XXXX

Leo found Raphael in the break room after dinner. He was playing table tennis with a red haired and dark eyed boy Leo didn’t know. “Hey, Leo,” Raphael said. “This is Foster. Foster, this is Leo.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Leo,” Foster said, looking up and missing his shot. “Rats.”  
“Likewise,” Leo said. “You’re new here?”  
“Yeah. Arrived yesterday.”

“Right. I win,” Raphael said. He set down his bat and wrapped an arm around an embarrassed Leo’s waist. “We play tomorrow, Foster?”  
“You got it, Raph. Have fun, guys,” Foster said with a wink and left.

“So, ready, Fearless?” Raphael asked. “I’m gonna pound ya so good.”  
“As if I’ll let you,” Leo retorted, allowing himself to be led away.

XXXX

A few minutes later, ensconced inside Raphael’s bedroom, Leo gasped when he saw the spread on a picnic blanket. There were various kinds of cakes and tarts that made his mouth water. “Told ya I’d get dessert,” Raphael said with a smirk. “Popped out earlier. And my roomie’s bunkin' with his boyfriend tonight,” he said in a lower, seductive tone, running a hand down Leo’s plastron and settling it between his legs. “We’re all alone, Leo.”  
“I’ve never….”Leo began, his cheeks reddening.  
“Me either, but we can learn together,” Raphael said and pressed his lips against Leo. Leo kissed back and wrapped his arms around him. Tongues danced, battling for dominance, as hands groped, and clothing was shed, their plastrons grinding together, causing a sensational friction and churrs escaping the new lovers’ throats. Raphael broke the kiss, grinned and said, “I love how ya sound, Leo. So sexy and manly.”  
“You too, Raphael,” Leo breathed, gazing into his golden eyes. He pressed his lips onto Raphael’s and the kissing grew more passionate before Raphael pulled him down onto the floor and kneed his legs apart. 

"It's gonna hurt, Fearless," Raphael said. "Just for a bit. Then ya'll feel so amazin’. Do ya want this? Ya can back out. I won’t be mad.”  
Leo looked up into Raphael’s golden eyes and said, “I want this. Want you. Never been surer of anything else in my life.”

Emboldened, Raphael licked Leo’s slit, until the forest green turtle dropped down with a loud churr, his forest green cock slick with precum. Raphael sucked the shaft and Leo closed his eyes in sheer bless. It was heaven. Raphael pleasuring him, the closeness, them. The deepest of intimacies. A closeness he’d thought he’d never have. Raphael released Leo’s cock and turned his attention back to his slit, sticking two fingers into it, prepping Leo, Leo’s hole gradually widening for his girth. His fingers touched Leo’s prostate, causing Leo to jerk with surprise at the new found pleasure and he rocked back slowly on Raphael’s fingers, as the pleasure intensified. 

“Fuck, Raph!” Leo yelled. “Nggh!”

When Raphael was sure Leo was ready, he removed his fingers and thrust his now dropped down ten inch purple cock inside of Leo, thrusting in and out, soon forming a steady rhythm that had both he and Leo seeing stars. Unified, one love, one soul, one heart. They rocked back and forth, eyes locked on one another's, uttering words of love and promises. They soon climaxed. Raphael was first, growling Leo’s name, as he shot his essence deep into Leo, and pumped Leo’s cock. Leo came a couple of minutes later, shouting Raphael's name, his own essence painting his plastron white.

Panting heavily, Raphael climbed off of Leo. He lay down beside Leo and wrapped an arm around him. Leo nuzzled into the embrace, inhaling Raphael’s unique scent of musk mixed with sweat and grease and whispered shyly, as he basked in the afterglow, “You smell so good, Raph, and that was absolutely fantastic. Thank you. I know that sounds lame. We just met.”  
“Thank ya, Leo, and ya smell good too and it ain’t lame. I love ya too and it’s weird. I’ve never felt a connection ta anyone like this before. Marry me,” Raphael said, sitting up and pulling Leo up to face him. “Marry me when we go home. I don’t want this ta be a one-time thing. I want ya forever. It’s sudden, but ya feel right.”  
“Your dad might not like it, Raph.”  
“Who cares what that dipshit thinks?” Raphael said furiously. “The only one whose opinion matters is yers, Leo. Marry me. We’ll leave the army, settle down and maybe adopt a kid. Just say yes.”  
“Yes! I’ll marry you, Raph,” Leo said joyously, his eyes shining with happiness.  
“Then let’s seal it with a kiss,” Raphael said and smashed his lips onto Leo’s, resulting in a spine-tingling kiss that made their toes curl.

The lovers moved to Raphael’s bed and after another round of lovemaking, satiated, and feeling the happiest he’d ever been, Leo watched his new mate sleep, arms wrapped around Raphael, a soft smile upon his lips. Who’d have thought I’d find love in Afghanistan, Leo thought? And with another mutant turtle at that. I know me and Raph have just met, but I have a feeling we're going to be together forever. I can’t wait to introduce him to the guys and Dad. Closing his eyes, Leo nuzzled into Raphael’s neck and soon fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos and reviews :)


	5. Courage (in the military part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo suffers a major loss.

Three weeks later, Leo woke up at six a.m. feeling nauseous. He upchucked on the floor before he could make it to the bathroom, waking his roommate, who looked at him and his mess in disgust. "Leo, that's revolting," nineteen-year-old, tall, athletic, brown haired and hazel eyed Ethan Cranmer said. "You'd better clean it up. We have room inspection in an hour."  
"I know, Ethan," Leo said, his stomach churning again. He sprang up and quickly headed to the bathroom, retching into the toilet until he could no more. Then sitting down, he wiped his face and thought, what the hell's wrong with me?

Ethan padded into the bathroom and said, "Are you okay, Leo? Must have been some party you had with Raphael last night."  
"I didn't drink. Raph had a few beers."  
"Maybe it's something you ate."  
"I've hardly eaten and the smell of meat turns me off."  
"Hmm. Maybe you're pregnant," Ethan said, a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes glinting mischievously.  
Leo scowled at him and said, "Be serious. I'm a guy!"  
"Relax. I'm just kidding. Maybe it's a stomach bug. There's one going around. Drink some water and lie down. I'll clean the room and your mess."  
"Thanks, Ethan. I owe you one."  
"Hey, what's a brother for? Go on now," Ethan said. He helped Leo to his feet and led him to his bed.

XXXX 

Leo sank back against his pillow, opened his eyes and said, "I feel like death warmed over, Ethan."  
"Look like it too, bro. Rest. I'll tell Sarge you're sick. There's no damn way you're going on that mission later."  
"But I have to!"  
"No, Leo. Lie back," Ethan said, handing Leo a bottle of water that was on his night stand. "Listen to me for once."

A knock sounded on the door and Raphael's deep voice said, "Can I come in?"

"Door's open, Raphael," Ethan said. "Mind the vomit. Leo got sick."

"Leo, ya okay?" Raphael asked, concern in his golden eyes, as he approached his mate.  
"I'll be okay, Raph. Just a bug," Leo said, reaching for Raphael's hand. "How are you?"  
"Buzzin' ta get out there," Raphael said, squeezing Leo's hand. "Can't wait. Been stuck on the base for weeks and now I get ta go out there and help catch them radicals."

Ethan cleaned up Leo's mess and said, "Done. I'll leave you two. Behave.."

"Thanks, Ethan," Leo said. "Hey. Could you keep an eye on Raph for me on the mission?"  
"Of course. See you later, bro," Ethan said and left.

"Ya sure it's just a bug, Leo?" Raphael asked.  
"No. I'm gravid," Leo said and chuckled.  
"Ya are?" Raphael asked in amazement. "How? Yer a boy like me!"  
"No, silly. It's probably just gastro, Raphie. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Listen to Ethan out there, okay? Don't do anything foolish and don't try to be a hero."  
"Got it," Raphael said and gave him a mock salute. "Whatever ya say, boss. Relax. I'm gonna be fine and me and ya are gonna go home next month and get married. Ain't no way I'm gonna die and leave ya, Leo. Not when I've just found ya. I love ya so much, but if I do, will ya do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Go see my pops and tell him I'm sorry for disappointin' him and not bein' the son he wanted. And tell him I was brave ta the end and that I did love him. The last words I said ta him before I came out here was that I hated him. Not true. I just wanted him ta love me. I craved his approval and it killed me that I never got it. But that's only if I die and I ain't plannin' on it. Yer stuck with me, Leo."  
"No one else I'd rather be stuck with. And you'd better not die. I'd be lost without you."

There was a knock on the door and Ethan said, "Change of plans, Raphael. Sarge says we have to leave now."

"Comin'," Raphael said and heaved a deep sigh. "Gotta go, Leo. I'll miss ya, but I'll be back before ya know it, so keep the bed warm."  
"Will miss you too. Here. Take this," Leo said, handing him a photo of them together. "So I'm with you."  
"Yer always with me, Leo. Yer in my heart and my soul." Raphael bent down, inhaling Leo's scent, and kissed him deeply. They kissed for a long moment until Raphael broke the kiss and said, "Get better, babe. Love ya so much."  
"Love you too, Raphie. Be safe."  
"Hey, Leo. If we did have a kid, what would ya name him?"  
"Raphael of course. After the sweetest, sexiest guy I know."

Raphael smiled, making Leo's heart flip, as it always did when he was around his lover. Then he turned and left the room.

Leo shut his eyes and prayed, please let Raph make it back safely. Please. I love him so much.

XXXX

Leo was about to get out of bed at four p.m. that day, feeling a bit stronger, when a knock sounded on his door. "It's Sarge, Leonardo," Sergeant Colin Evans said. "I need to speak to you."  
"Come in, sir."  
Evans entered the room, grief etched on his normally stoic face and said, "It's…I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Raphael was a fine…."

Raphael's dead, Leo thought, his heart sinking and tears filling his eyes. Oh, hell. Raphael. Not Raph. No! It can't be true. This isn't happening! He has to be alive. He has to….Leonardo gasped, his chest feeling tight, and thought, Raphie. Raphie

"Leonardo?" Evans said, looking at him intently.  
"I'm fine, Sarge. Please continue," Leo croaked.  
"The mission was a success in that we eliminated our targets and Raphael fought courageously alongside Ethan Cranmer, both managing to rescue one of our fallen comrades in the siege. But on the way back to joining us, they were shot from behind in the back by an unknown militant, who managed to escape. I am so terribly sorry, Leonardo," Evans said, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder. "They were exceptional men and will be missed. I've contacted Ethan's mother and I've tried to contact Mr. Aki, but he's not answering his phone. Perhaps you can inform him of his son's passing."  
"I'll do that," Leo said, as calmly as he could, while his world crumbled apart. His lover, best friend and soulmate was gone. Way too soon. I warned him not to play hero, Leo thought sadly, picturing Raphael's handsome face. But that's who he was. A hero. Gone way too soon.  
"Raphael had this on him when he passed," Evans said, handing Leo the photo of them together. "And his last words were 'Tell Leo I love him so much and I may be physically gone, but I'll be in his heart forever. Tell him that these last three weeks have been the best, most amazin' weeks of my life and I'm sorry I'm not gonna make it back ta love ya. I love ya always, Raphie.' They'll be given a Military Funeral in recognition of their courage and dedication to their country."  
"Where's his body?" Leo asked, trying not to cry and clutching the photo to his chest. It felt so surreal. Raphael gone. Their future plans and life together. Gone. Leo's world changed irrevocably.  
"In the morgue. You can come with me when you feel up to it. Do you know how he wanted to be buried?"  
"We didn't really discuss it, but I think he'd want burial. I'd like to see him."  
"It can wait if you're not ready, Leonardo," Evans said gently.  
"No. I want to see him," Leo said, standing up. "He hates being alone. Please."  
"All right. Follow me."

Leo steeled himself and followed Evans to the morgue, still in a daze. Raph's gone. Raph. My Raph, Leo thought miserably. Life's so fucking unfair and only the good die young.

XXXX

Leo studied his lifeless mate, who lay on the slab in the morgue, a smile upon his face, his gorgeous golden eyes closed forever, and said, "I'd like to be alone with him, Sarge."  
"Of course," Evans said. "I'll be outside. Call me if you need me, Leonardo."

Leo nodded dumbly and stepped forward, stretching out a hand and running it down Raphael's plastron. The emerald skinned turtle had been cleaned and was naked and a tag hung from one of his toes. Raphael would hate being nude in front of strangers, Leo thought, taking off his T-shirt and draping it over Raphael's body. "Raphael, I told you not to be heroic," Leo wept, bending over Raphael, his tears dripping onto him, as he nuzzled into Raphael's neck, inhaling his scent. "But you had to be and now I'm alone. Hell, I miss you so much. You silly boy, but I'm also so proud of you. You gave your life to save someone. So typically you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you and I know I'll never love again. I'll call your pops and I'll never forget you, Raphie. I'll hold you in my heart forever and I can't wait until we can be together again. Raphie. My Raphie," Leo said, stroking Raphael's face. "You feel so cold, my love, and only a few hours ago, you were so warm. So full of life. I want to die, Raphie. I do. I need you!" Leo kissed Raphael's lips and said, "You're frozen, sweetheart. You need to be dressed… to…."

"You family?" someone asked, entering from the backroom and studying Leo.  
Leo looked up and saw a tall, dark haired and brown eyed man wearing a white coat. He must be the coroner, Leo thought. "His fiancé," Leo said.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr…? I'm Doctor Stevens."  
"Hamato."  
"We'll need to discuss funeral arrangement when you're up to it. Unless his family…"  
"No. I'll take care of it. He wasn't close to his dad."  
"I need to put him back in the…uh, freezer, Mr. Hamato."  
"I understand. Can I stay with him a few more minutes?" Leo begged tearfully. "And he needs clothing. Can I bring him something to wear? He shouldn't be naked. He wouldn't want that."  
"Yes, of course. Why don't you go fetch his clothing and then come back here?"

Leo did so and returned a few minutes later with a red T, dark wash jeans and red boxers. He dressed Raphael and said, "Much better, my love. I love you so much and I always will." Turning to Stevens, he said, "Leave a light on if you can. My love hated the dark. I know it's silly, but..."  
"I'll do it, Mr. Hamato," Evans said kindly. "Don't worry. Mr Aki's in good hands."  
"Thank you. I'll talk to my superior about him being shipped home and will be in touch. I expect he'll be shipped home later this week."  
"Get some rest, Mr. Hamato, and look after yourself."

Leo nodded and left the room, his heart broken into a million pieces. His Raphael was gone. It wasn't a dream. Raphael was cold in a morgue. Dead. Gone. And there was nothing he could do.

XXXX

Leo passed several of his friends on his way to the payphone. He took out a quarter from his pocket, popped it into the slot, dialled a number and said, "Mr. Aki?"  
"Speaking," a male voice said. "Who's calling?"  
"Hamato, Leonardo, your son's fiancé."  
"I have no son," Mr Aki said coolly. "He is dead to me."  
"Look, I know you and Raph had problems, Mr. Aki, but he wanted me to pass on a message. He wanted you to know that he didn't hate you. He loved you and just wanted your approval. He was sorry he disappointed you."  
"Is that all?" Mr. Aki said frostily. "I'm watching a baseball game."

The fucking bastard, Leo thought, incensed. His son just died and he cares about a fucking baseball game. 

"No," Leo grit out, trying not to lose his temper. "Raphael sacrificed his life in saving one of our fallen comrades and he's going to be given a full Military funeral. He was brave until the end. Will you attend? It'd mean a lot to his memory if you did. He died a hero, Mr. Aki. You should be proud of him."  
"Like I said, I have no son."  
"If you wish to know when, you can contact me or my superior Sergeant Colin Evans. I'll know the details in the next few days."

The line went dead, and Leo thought, what a fucking prick. Can't even forgive Raph now that he's dead. Determined to loathe him. Poor Raph. What a horrible existence he must have had at home with that fucker! Fuck. Raph. Fresh tears filled Leo's eyes and he headed to his room, hoping no one saw him. He didn't want any pity and just wanted to be alone.

XXX

Leo suddenly had a bout of nausea, and after vomiting until he could no more, a heartbroken and shattered Leo crawled into bed, holding the photo of him and Raphael. He kissed it tenderly, clutched it to his plastron and threw the covers over himself. Then after letting out an agonized wail, Leo sobbed, his shoulders shaking, until utterly drained, he fell fast asleep, his dreams invaded by memories of him and Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the funeral.  
> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews :)


	6. Raphael's funeral. (In the military part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Raphael's funeral arrives and Leo receives some unexpected news.

A few days later in New York, a numb and grieving Leo donned his suit and prepared to go see his lover one last time. When he arrived at the funeral parlour, he greeted the undertaker and went in to Raphael. His coffin was open and he was dressed in the red suit that Leo had dressed him in the previous day. He looked so calm and peaceful. A far cry from what he’d been in life: restless, passionate, a ball of energy. Leo gazed at him tenderly. He stroked Raphael’s cheek and whispered, “Raphie, I miss you so much. I feel so lost without you. I wish it'd been me that had died. Not you!” Leo flung himself on Raphael’s plastron and wept unashamedly, until he heard a knock on the door. 

Leo composed himself, stood up and said, "Yes?"  
Mikey entered the room, flanked by Donnie and said, "Leo, I was just looking for you. Whoa. Is that him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Man, I’m sorry, bro.”

“You okay, Leo?” Don asked, hazel eyes full of concern. “I’m worried about you and you haven’t been keeping anything down either. We're going to have you checked out after the Military funeral."   
“Fine. I’ll be okay, Don. Once this is all over. I guess. I just feel so…One minute we were planning our life together and the next he’s gone. I just can’t believe it,” Leo sobbed. His brothers wrapped their arms around him and they shared a long and fierce hug. Since Leo’s return, he’d been holed up in his bedroom, throwing up when he could stomach something and he’d barely spoken. His brothers had let him know they were there for him, but had given him space. So had Splinter. Finally breaking the hug, Leo said through his tears, “I’m so grateful for you guys. I couldn’t get through any of this without you.”

“It’s what brothers do, bro,” Mikey said. “Be there for one another. You’d do the same. Hey, Leo? I know you’re a guy, but what if you really were gravid, what would you do?”  
“That’s easy. I’d raise him or her and I'd name my son Raphael Yoshi, but like I said, Mikey, I probably have food poisoning.”  
“Bro, I’m no doc, but I don’t think food poisoning goes on for almost a week. I think you’re gravid.”

“Mikey could be right,” Don chimed in. “Your symptoms are similar to pregnancy, Leo, but we’ll know for sure when we give you your medical.”

“I think it’d be awesome!” Mikey said, his eyes shining in happiness, as he clapped his hands. “Having a baby around. I’d be the best uncle and just think, Leo, it'd be Raphael’s final gift to you. The most precious gift of all and a legacy of your love. Brief though it was.”  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Mikey.” 

Leo bent down and kissed Raphael one last time and nodded at Donnie, who shut the coffin. The service would begin in a few minutes. After that, Raphael would be taken to the designated place for his Military funeral.

The brothers left the room, Leo’s head bowed low, as fresh tears stained his cheeks.

Up in Heaven, Raphael thought, ya silly bastard, Leo. Ain’t food poisonin'. Yer gravid with my kid and it’s gonna be an emerald skinned and golden-eyed boy. Yer gonna be an amazin’ dad, Leo, Raphael thought, blinking back tears. Fuck. I miss ya so much and wish I could wrap my arms 'round ya and tell ya how much I love ya.

XXXX 

The organ started, as Raphael’s coffin was brought into the church. It was then placed before the altar. The church was packed with most of Leo’s squadron and his brothers and Splinter, but there was no sign of Raphael’s dad. Leo took his place in the front pew and waited for the priest to speak. Mikey and Don sat down on either side of him and Leo fought hard not to lose it, as he studied Raphael’s red coffin that he’d picked out. Hard to believe Raph’s in there, he thought wretchedly. Not fair. He should be alive with me. Not going to be food for the critters of the earth.

Father O' Malley, an elderly and bespectacled little man with a shock of white hair, cleared his throat and said, “We are gathered here today not to mourn Aki Raphael, but to celebrate his short life, which brief as it was, he’d done so much. More than most men his age. I first met Raphael when he was a baby. His father brought the infant into the church and I was immediately taken with the golden eyed treasure, who looked at me so fearlessly, as if sensing I was a friend. I was good friends with his dad and spent many a happy day with the Aki family. I watched Raphael grow from a toddler into a son that any man could be proud of. A son, who selflessly dedicated his life to his country and to all those he adored.” Father O’ Malley wiped his face, as tears streamed down his cheeks, and said, “Forgive me. Raphael was like a son to me and I miss him incredibly. I’d like to call upon his fiancé, Hamato Leonardo, who’d like to give the first eulogy.”

Leo shakily rose to his feet and Mikey said, “You can do it, Leo. Me and Donnie are there with you.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Leo said, giving a small smile.

Leo climbed onto the dais, adjusted the microphone and said, “Well, where to begin. It’s hard summing up the life of someone you loved in a few sentences, but I’ll do my best.” Leo paused as tears began to fall. Then he said, “I met Raph a few weeks ago and it was, forgive the cliché, love at first sight. We were inseparable from that moment on, both of us knowing we were soulmates and he proposed the same night. It was sudden, but it felt so right. I accepted and we began making plans. Plans that’ll never come to fruition. It’s so…Forgive my French. Fucking unfair that he’s gone. He should be here with me by my side and not in a fucking coffin. I’m so angry he’s gone, but I’m also so proud of him. He sacrificed his life for his country and to help his colleagues. That was Raph to a T. Always thinking of others. People say he was gruff. Yes, he was outwardly, but inside. Oh, inside, he was a puddle of goo. A huge teddy bear. My teddy bear and I know he adored me. Just as much as I adore him. I'll carry him in my heart forever and the world is so much grayer without him,” Leo said and sobbed, as tears fell down his cheeks. “He was the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’ll never ever love anyone else or will forget him for as long as I live. God bless you, my Raph. l'll love you forever. Leo.” There were sniffles all around, as Leo walked back to his place.

Halfway to his seat, Leo suddenly felt nauseous and that the world was spinning. Collapsing to the ground with a dull thud, his sapphire eyes slid shut.

XXXX

Leo woke up a few hours later and groaned. Where am I, he thought, as he studied the room?

“Welcome back, Leo,” Don said, approaching the bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“The funeral. Oh, the funeral. I missed it and the Military Funeral. I need to get up!” Leo said, sitting up.  
“You’re not going anywhere fast and don’t worry the Military Funeral’s been pushed back to tomorrow afternoon. You're staying in bed for the rest of today. No arguing. I took the liberty of running your blood work, while you were out and I have some news.”  
“Am I dying or is it food poisoning?”  
“Neither,” Don said with a smile. “Mikey was right. You’re gravid, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the kudos and reviews.
> 
> How will Leo react? And will he talk to Raphael's dad? Will the baby bring them close?


	7. Mr. Aki (In the military part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets up with Mr. Aki.

Leo looked at Don, disbelief written all over his face, sapphire eyes wide. “You’re joking, right, Don? You have to be. I’m a male for goodness sake’s! How the hell can I be expecting?”  
“You must be intersex, Leo. Can’t explain it otherwise. Surely, you'd have known you were or when you and Raphael were intimate.”  
Leo shook his head and said, “No. Had no idea. Wow. I’m floored. Me a daddy. Never expected this.”  
“It’s a lot to deal with, especially after the recent events, so take your time to consider what you’re going to do.”  
“You’d be surprised. There are some heartless people out there.”  
“I suppose, but this baby’s going to be cocooned in love and he or she will never know what it’s like to feel unwanted or unloved. I'd like to name her Shen if I have a girl and if I have a boy, he'll be called Raphael Yoshi.”  
“I like that and know you’ll always have our help,” Don said, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder.  
“Thanks and I know Mikey’s going to go ape when he learns. He’ll want to paint the nursery and go all out with toys. And Sensei will love being a grandpa too. He’ll be home the day after tomorrow from visiting his friend. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I tell him. I can’t wait to teach my kid ninjitsu and everything I know. I just….” Leo’s face clouded and he said, “I just wish Raph was here to experience this with me.”

I am here with ya, Raphael thought, as he gazed down at his mate from Heaven. Ya may not be able ta see me, but I’m definitely here with ya in spirit and I always will be. Ain't no way I'm gonna miss this. I’m the wind that blows and the soft rays of the sun on yer face, Leo. I’m always with ya and our sweet baby boy. I love ya, Raphael thought, and placed a hand on Leo’s hand.

Leo flinched and Don said, “You okay, Leo?”  
“I, uh, felt something touch my hand. So comforting.”  
“Probably the slight breeze from the wind coming through the window. Get some rest.”  
"Yeah, maybe. When can I go home?”  
“Probably tomorrow morning and the Military funeral’s at three p.m."  
“Okay. See you later, Donnie, and thank you.”

When Don had left, Leo felt something touch his hand again and he whispered, “It’s not the wind. What is it?”

Raphael picked up a black marker and wrote on the whiteboard, “It’s me, Leo. I touched yer hand and I’m here with ya and our baby.”

“Now I’m seeing things,” Leo thought and rubbed his eyes, but the writing still remained.

“No. I’m here, Leo,” Raphael wrote. “Ya ain’t seein’ things. It’s really me. Raphael.”  
“Why can’t I see you?”  
“I don’t know, but I see ya all the time and I wish I could be there with ya.”  
“I wish you could too, Raphie,” Leo choked out, a sob escaping his throat. “I miss you so much.”  
“Same here, Fearless,” Raphael wrote. “It ain’t the same, but I’m always gonna be here in spirit and I’m now yer and the baby’s Guardian Angel. I want ya ta do somethin’. Date again when yer ready and I got someone in mind for ya. Mikey ain’t yer blood brother. For some reason I was told that and ya should totally go for him when yer ready. He adores ya and I know he’ll be an incredible daddy ta our baby too.”  
“W-what? I don’t want anyone else, Raphie.”  
“I know, but yer young, Leo, and ya need love and the baby needs two parents. I want ya ta do that. Promise me,”  
“Fine, but I really can’t think about that, Raphie.”  
“The pain’s fresh and raw, but ya gotta get back out there someday and love again, Leo. Yer too adorable ta be on yer own forever. Get some rest. I’m gonna be here with ya, okay? I’m sittin' down on the bed beside ya and I ain’t goin’ no where. I love ya, Leo.” 

Raphael gently stroked Leo’s face and thought, I hope he does what I said. I don’t want him ta be alone with just memories forever.

“Love you too, Raphie,” Leo said. He lay down and closed his eyes, feeling the calmest he’d felt in a long time, knowing Raphael was with him.

XXXX

Leo left the hospital the next day and later that day, he attended the Military funeral and insisted on being one of the pall bearers of Raphael’s coffin. The others were members of his and Raphael’s contingent. The National Flag was then draped over Raphael’s coffin.

Leo sat in the front pew with his brothers and couldn’t hold back his tears throughout the service. He was handed the National Flag at the end and the Purple Heart that Raphael had been posthumously awarded for his services.

After speaking with a few of the dignitaries, Leo helped the other pall bearers carry the coffin to the waiting hearse, in which Raphael would be transported to the crematorium for a private cremation. Leo had decided to do that instead of burial. 

When the coffin had been hoisted into the hearse and its doors closed, a male voice said, “Is that him?”  
Leo glanced up and saw an elderly, thin and snow white haired Japanese man with dark eyes, who carried a cane. “Mr. Aki?” he said.  
“Hai. You must be Leonardo.”  
"I'm so glad you came, sir, and I know Raphael would be too.”  
“He really was a courageous man. I am flabbergasted that so many people attended this service. Just for him and his colleague.”  
“You shouldn’t be, sir. He was brave, fearless, good, kind, honest and loving and he loved you.”  
“That I did not deserve. I was not always the best father,” Mr. Aki said and dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. “I grew cold and harsh after his mother's death and often took my rage out on him, thrashing him when I thought he was impudent. That child needed love and I did not give it. No wonder he ran off to the military as soon as he could. And there's no chance of a reconciliation now that he's dead. I was foolish and should have attempted one. Now he’s gone and I have nothing. Just bitter memories.”  
“Would you like to have tea with me?” Leo asked, as the hearse started up.   
“Why would you want to do that?” Mr. Aki said in surprise. “I was extremely rude to you and disrespectful to Raphael's memory.”  
“Because neither of us should be alone, sir. Did you come by car?” Leo asked, as the hearse left for its destination.   
“Train.”  
“Then come with us. We'll take you home later.”  
“Thank you.”

After joining his brothers and introductions had been made, Leo took the National Flag that Mikey’d been keeping for him and held it out to Mr. Aki. “You should have this, sir, and the Purple Heart. He'd want you to.”  
Mr. Aki’s eyes filled with tears and he said, as he clutched the flag to his chest, “Thank you, but you should keep the Purple Heart. I insist and thank you for being so kind to an old, obstinate man.”

XXXX

Mikey and Don left Mr. Aki and Leo at a café and Leo ordered tea for them. When the tea had been poured, Mr. Aki said, “My wife and I couldn’t have children. I was a sewer worker and I came across a little baby turtle in the sewers one day. It was wailing and I didn’t have the heart to leave it there, so I took him home. My wife immeditately formed a bond with him and named him Raphael after her favorite Renaissance artist. They were so close, inseparable, and as time passed, Raphael grew into an affectionate, cheerful, mischievous imp and had a wonderful sense of humor. I also loved him and spent hours talking to him and teaching him arts and crafts. Painting, drawing and woodwork were his fortes. He had a temper too, but my wife was always able to calm him down. My wife died when Raphael was eleven, leaving me to raise him. I was so wrapped up in my own grief that I couldn’t give him what he wanted and the once happy child turned sullen and angry and was always lashing out. I blamed him, but it was my fault. I should have….”Mr. Aki said, wiping a tear running down his cheek, “Talked to him and not beaten him. I regret that.”  
“Raphael regretted things too, Mr. Aki," Leo said. "He loved you and wished he could have been the son you wanted.”  
“He was. I was the one at fault, Leonardo. I pushed him away and now he’s gone. All I have are bittersweet memories. My fault. Not Raphael’s.”  
Leo placed a hand on Mr. Aki’s and said, “No. You have a chance to redeem yourself.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I’m intersex and I learned I’m expecting Raphael’s baby. His and mine.”  
Mr. Aki blinked in surprise and said, “You’re joking?”  
“No,” Leo said, removing his hand. “Not at all. You’re welcome to be in the baby’s life as his grandpa. Raphael would want that and I do too.”  
Mr. Aki smiled and said, “I would like that very much, Leonardo. This is most unusual and welcoming news. Thank you. Have you thought of a name for the baby?”  
“Shen if a girl and Raphael for a boy.”  
“I like that. Now that we’re family, you should stop calling me Mr. Aki and should call me Daiki.”  
“Meaning great glory.”  
“You know Japanese?”  
“Speak it fluently. My Sensei's Japanese. You’ll like him. I do warn you though, he’s a mutant rat.”  
“I look forward to talking to him about our culture,” Mr. Aki said, unfazed.  
“I was also living in the sewers, Daiki. I wonder if Raph and I are related.”

No, Raphael thought, looking down at his mate and dad. We ain’t related and I ain’t related ta the others neither.

“Most likely not,” Mr. Aki said. “But you will probably check, Leonardo.”< br />  
“Yeah. I’d hate knowing we were. I will for my own peace of mind. Now, getting back to the baby….”

Raphael watched his mate and dad talk and grinned, as he thought, Leo was right. Our baby's bringin’ dad and Leo together and meltin’ my dad’s heart. Miracles do happen. Now, when Leo’s ready, I gotta work on him and get him ta date Mikey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There will be one more chapter of this story and then an alternate ending.  
> Thank you for the kudos and reviews. :)


	8. Hatching (in the military part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet times for Leo.

Leo’s pregnancy went smoothly and before he knew it, he was mere days away from laying his egg. Mikey, Splinter, Donnie and Mr. Aki had all fussed over him and helped him decorate the nursery, painting it yellow with a sea theme on the walls. Various toys were waiting to be played with and Mr. Aki had given Raphael’s crib. 

Leo woke that June morning and rubbed his swollen belly, thinking, not too long and the baby will soon be here. I’m so excited. I just wish Raph was here. Really here and not just here in spirit. Man, I have to pee. Sighing, Leo slowly got up from the bed, only to grimace, as pain coursed through his belly. “Donnie,” he yelled. “I think the baby’s coming.”

It’s time, Raphael thought excitedly, his golden eyes shining. Leo’s gonna lay our egg. It’s finally comin’. I can’t wait ta see him.

Donnie raced into the bedroom, joined by Mikey, and said, “How far along are the contractions, Leo?”  
“Just started,” Leo said, wincing, as another stab of pain hit him.

“Is the baby coming?” Mikey asked animatedly.

After examining Leo, Don said, “Yes. He’s slightly dilated. I reckon the baby will be here in a couple of hours, Leo, so just lie there and try and relax. When the time comes, I want you to push, like we discussed the past few months.”  
“I'll try. Where are Sensei and Daiki?”  
“Gone shopping. They’ll be back shortly. Lie back. Rest. You’ll need your strength.”  
“What if I can’t do this, Don?” Leo said anxiously.  
“Nonsense. You’re tough and strong, Leo. You can do this. I know you can and we’ll be here for you if you still want us present.”  
“Of course I do,” Leo said and stifled a moan, as he experienced another contraction.

“Remember no pain, no gain,” Mikey chirped. “Seriously, Leo. You can do this. It’ll hurt, but you won’t even care when you’re holding your little bundle in your arms. All that’ll matter is him or her.”  
“Talking from experience, brother?” Leo joked.  
“Only seen that a bunch of times on TV. You’re going to be great and you’ll be a terrific mommy.”  
“Daddy,” Leo said crossly and glared at him.  
“Heh. Things will be fine, Leo. You’re in good hands and you won't be alone when baby arrives. We’ll be there for you all the way.”  
“Thanks. One thing will be nice, though. Losing all this baby weight. I feel like a giant beach ball.”  
“Nah. You look sexy,” Mikey said and grinned. “’Pregnancy suits you. You have that glow about you that all expectant moms have.”  
Leo blushed and said, “Knock it off!”  
“I’m serious, bro.”  
Leo ducked his head, embarrassed, and said, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me, Mikey.”  
“Sorry. I….”

“ARGH!” Leo shouted, as another contraction hit him.

Push, Leo, Raphael thought. Start pushin’. Ya can do it, baby. I believe in ya. Push!

“Leo,” Don said. “Start pushing, okay? And remember to breathe. Mikey, get some wet cloths.”  
“On it, Don,” Mikey said and went off to get the items.

Don stroked Leo’s face and said, “You can do it, Leo. Push.”  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Leo pushed and panted heavily. “It hurts, Donnie.”  
“Going to much worse just now, but you'll get through it. Come on. Push again.”

Mikey returned with the cloths and handed them to Donnie, who wiped Leo’s damp forehead. “Come on, Leo. Keep pushing,” Don encouraged.

Leo pushed for a long time, but there was no sign of his egg. “I can’t do more, Donnie. I’m pooped.”  
“Yes, you can. Keep pushing.”

Three hours passed with the contractions coming in shorter waves. An exhausted Leo looked at Donnie and said, “I can’t anymore.”

Don’t ya fuckin’give up, Leo, Raphael thought irately. He grabbed a pen from Leo’s bedside table and wrote on the note pad there, “Don’t ya fuckin’ give up, Leo. I’m watchin’ ya. Ya got this, baby. I believe in ya and I love ya so much, Raph.”

Don saw the note, relayed its contents to Leo and said, “See. Raphael believes in you.”

Another contraction hit Leo and buoyed by his mate’s words, he pushed for all he was worth, as sweat beaded his forehead, and out popped a perfect, white egg.

Ya did it, Leo, Raphael thought. I’m so proud of you.

“Well done, Leo!” Mikey said. “You did it. Great job, bro.”

“Wonderful, Leo,” Don said.

Leo held his egg and tenderly kissed it, as he ran a hand over it. “We did it, Raphie,” he whispered tiredly. “The egg’s here.”

Raphael ran a hand over it, kissed it, and thought, our egg’s here. Oh, Leo. How I wish I could kiss ya and tell ya how proud I am of ya.

There was a knock at the door and Splinter and Mr. Aki entered. Splinter said, as he eyed the egg in Leo’s hands, “Leonardo, I am most proud of you.”

“As am I,” Mr. Aki said, tears running down his face. “And I know Raphael would be too.”

Leo smiled weakly and handed Donnie the egg. He placed it in the incubator. Leo had just sank back against the pillows when, to his immense shock, another contraction hit him.

“ARGH!” Leo groaned and started pushing.

“Twins?” Mikey said.

“Looks like,” Donnie said. “Come on, Leo. I know you’re worn out, but you can do this. Just one more push. I can see the egg. Come on, brother.”

Summoning up his remaining strength, Leo pushed and out popped a white egg. It was a bit smaller than the first one, but still perfect. Panting, Leo picked it up, ran his hand over it and said, "Twins. I can’t believe it.”

Double the fun, Raphael thought, touching the egg and kissing it. Every kid should have a siblin' and I’m glad they’re gonna have one another.

Leo’s family congratulated him and Donnie labelled the eggs one and two, before placing the second egg in the same incubator as the first one. “Get some sleep, Leo,” Don said. “I’ll check in on you later.”

Raphael placed his hand on Leo’s and Leo whispered, “I feel you, Raphie. You’re here with me and you saw it all. I know you did and you’ll be here with me always.”

Raphael scribbled on the note pad by the bed and said, “Got that right. I’m so proud of ya, Fearless. Unbelievably. I love ya.”  
“Love you too, Raphie, and thank you for our babies.”  
“Mikey’s right. Yer extra sexy when yer knocked up and he was flirtin’. Give him a chance, Leo.”  
“I’m not ready. I don’t think I’ll ever be. How could I when I already had the best?”  
“Don’t be selfish, Leo. Think 'bout the babies. They need two parents.”

Leo ignored the last comment and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep and dreaming that he and Raphael were playing on the beach with their babies.

XXXX

A couple of months passed and the twins hatched on a day when Leo was at home alone. The others had gone shopping. Leo raced into his bedroom and was in time to see the eggs cracking. He stared, opened mouthed, as bit by bit the first egg hatched, revealing a forest green and sapphire eyed boy. Leo scooped him up and tenderly kissed him. The infant looked up at him, his eyes wide. Leo smiled and said, “Welcome to the world, my beautiful boy. I love you so much.”

The second egg hatched four minutes later, revealing an emerald skinned and golden eyed boy. Unlike his brother, he was extremely vocal and immediately started griping, shrieking at the top of his lungs, his face scrunched up, while his little limbs flailed. Leo placed his eldest down on his bed, picked up the sobbing baby and planted a gentle kiss on his beak. “I love you, Raphie,” he said. “So much. Welcome to the world, my gorgeous son.”

Baby Raphie immediately stopped crying and gazed at his dad, chubby fingers reaching for Leo’s beak. Leo beamed and said, “Come and meet your brother. I have yet to decide on a name, because I wasn’t expecting twins.”

Leo placed Raphie down beside his twin and the babies looked at one another, babbling.

Raphael wrote on the note pad and Leo looked at the words, “Ya should name him Leo. That’s what I wanted ta name our baby if I’d been alive. They're always gonna be close just like us. Leonardo Yoshi and I want ya ta honor Dad and give Raphie Dad’s name as a middle name, like I had. Do that, Leo.”  
"I will, Raph. Can you see them?”  
“See them? Shit. I can hear them. My namesake's quite a screamer,” Raphael wrote.  
“Just like you were in bed!”  
“Hah. Yeah, I was but, so were ya. “  
“I miss you being near me, Raph, and making love to you,” Leo said, blinking back tears.  
“I do too, Leo. Ya were my first and only love, but don’t be sad. Our love lives on in our sons.”  
“Yeah, but it's not the same as having you here with me.”  
“No,” Raphael said and kissed Leo’s lips. “Ya feel that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can still kiss ya. I like that and touch ya, but makin’ love's a different story. I can’t satisfy ya like before, Leo, so….”  
“I don’t need sex. I just want you in whatever shape or form. We can try, Raphie. Who knows maybe ghosts can make love? I don’t want anyone else, but you. Not ever. Please, Raphie. Don’t make me date anyone else.”  
“Yer a stubborn bastard,” Raphael wrote and chuckled.  
“I’m honest.”  
“In that case, I won’t ask ya ta date Mikey ever again.”  
“Good, because you’re my soul, my heart and my joy, Raphie, and no one could compare to you. I love you.”  
“Back at ya, Fearless.”

XXXX

The years were good to the family. The kids grew up into happy adults. Mikey had asked Leo out, but Leo had said that Don was a better fit for him. Leo was content with just his kids. Mikey and Don had married a few years later. Mr. Aki had remarried and his second wife, Lana, doted on the twins, who adored her. Splinter was also content being alone.

Leo was happy with his memories and his ghost Raphael, whom he talked to all the time via writing. His kids never belittled him and talked to Raphael too.

Leo died peacefully in bed at the age of ninety, a contented smile on his face. He was surrounded by his kids, brothers and Raphael and he was clutching a photo of him and Raphael that'd been taken just days before Raphael’s death. Bore wore huge grins upon their faces, unaware of the heartache that'd soon befall them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N One chapter remaining.


	9. Alternate ending (In the military part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's biggest wish comes true. Lots of family fluff.

Leo’s pregnancy went smoothly and before he knew it, he was mere days away from laying his egg. Mikey, Splinter, Donnie and Mr. Aki had all fussed over him and helped him decorate the nursery, painting it yellow with a sea theme on the walls. Various toys were waiting to be played with and Mr. Aki had given Raphael’s crib. Leo woke that June morning and rubbed his swollen belly, thinking, not too long and the baby will soon be here. I’m so excited. I just wish Raph was here. Really here and not just here in spirit. Man, I have to pee. Sighing, Leo slowly got up from the bed, only to grimace, as pain coursed through his belly. “Donnie,” he yelled. “I think the baby’s coming.”

It’s time, Raphael thought excitedly, his golden eyes shining. Leo’s gonna lay our egg. It’s finally comin’. I can’t wait ta see him.

Donnie raced into the bedroom , joined by Mikey, and said, “How far along are the contractions, Leo?”  
“Just started,” Leo said, wincing, as another stab of pain hit him.

“Is the baby coming?” Mikey asked animatedly.

After examining Leo, Don said, “Yes. He’s slightly dilated. I reckon the baby will be here in a couple of hours, Leo, so just lie there and try and relax. When the time comes, I want you to push, like we discussed the past few months.”  
“I'll try. Where are Sensei and Daiki?”  
“Gone shopping. They’ll be back shortly. Lie back. Rest. You’ll need your strength.”  
“What if I can’t do this, Don?” Leo said anxiously.  
“Nonsense. You’re tough and strong, Leo. You can do this. I know you can and we’ll be here for you if you still want us present.”  
“Of course I do,” Leo said and stifled a moan, as he experienced another contraction.

“Remember no pain, no gain,” Mikey chirped. “Seriously, Leo. You can do this. It’ll hurt, but you won’t even care when you’re holding your little bundle in your arms. All that’ll matter is him or her.”  
“Talking from experience, brother?” Leo joked.  
“Only seen that a bunch of times on TV. You’re going to be great and you’ll be a terrific mommy.”  
“Daddy,” Leo said crossly and glared at him.  
“Heh. Things will be fine, Leo. You’re in good hands and when baby arrives, you won’t be alone. We’ll be there for you all the way.”  
“Thanks. One thing will be nice, though. Losing all this baby weight. I feel like a giant beach ball.”  
“Nah. You look sexy,” Mikey said and grinned. “’Pregnancy suits you. You have that glow about you that all expectant moms have.”  
Leo blushed and said, “Knock it off!”  
“I’m serious, bro.”  
Leo ducked his head, embarrassed, and said, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were flirting with me, Mikey.”  
“Sorry. I….”

“ARGH!” Leo shouted, as another contraction hit him.

Push, Leo, Raphael thought. Start pushin’. Ya can do it, baby. I believe in ya. Push!

“Leo,” Don said. “Start pushing, okay? And remember to breathe. Mikey, get some wet cloths.”  
“On it, Don,” Mikey said and went off to get the items.

Don stroked Leo’s face and said, “You can do it, Leo. Push.”  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Leo pushed and panted heavily. “It hurts, Donnie.”  
“Going to much worse just now, but you'll get through it. Come on. Push again.”

Mikey returned with the cloths and handed them to Donnie, who wiped Leo’s damp forehead. “Come on, Leo. Keep pushing,” Don encouraged.  
Leo pushed for a long time, but there was no sign of his egg. “I can’t do more, Donnie. I’m pooped.”  
“Yes, you can. Keep pushing.”

Three hours passed with the contractions coming in shorter waves. An exhausted Leo looked at Donnie and said, “I can’t anymore.”

Don’t ya fuckin’give up, Leo, Raphael thought irately. He grabbed a pen from Leo’s bedside table and wrote on the note pad there, “Don’t ya fuckin’ give up, Leo. I’m watchin’ ya. Ya've got this, baby. I believe in ya and I love ya so much, Raph.”

Don saw the note, relayed its contents to Leo and said, “See. Raphael believes in you.”

Another contraction hit Leo and buoyed by his mate’s words, he pushed for all he was worth, as sweat beaded his forehead, and out popped a perfect, white egg.

Ya did it, Leo, Raphael thought. I’m so proud of you.

“Well done, Leo!” Mikey said. “You did it. Great job, bro.”

“Wonderful, Leo,” Don said.

Leo held his egg and tenderly kissed it, as he ran a hand over it. “We did it, Raphie,” he whispered tiredly. “The egg’s here.”

Raphael ran a hand over it, kissed it, and thought, our egg’s here. Oh, Leo. How I wish I could kiss ya and tell ya how proud I am of ya.

There was a knock on the door and Splinter and Mr. Aki entered the room. Splinter said, as he eyed the egg in Leo’s hands, “Leonardo, I am most proud of you.”

“As am I,” Mr. Aki said, tears running down his face. “And I know Raphael would be too.”

Leo smiled weakly and handed Donnie the egg. He placed it in the incubator. Leo had just sank back against the pillows when, to his immense shock, another contraction hit him.

“ARGH!” Leo groaned and started pushing.

“Twins?” Mikey said.

“Looks like,” Donnie said. “Come on, Leo. I know you’re worn out, but you can do this. Just one more push. I can see the egg. Come on, brother.”

Summoning up his remaining strength, Leo pushed and out popped a white egg. It was a bit smaller than the first one, but still perfect. Panting, Leo picked it up, and ran his hand over it and said, "Twins. I can’t believe it.”

Double the fun, Raphael thought, touching the egg and kissing it. Every kid should have a siblin' and I’m glad they’re gonna have one another.

Leo’s family congratulated him and Donnie labelled the eggs one and two, before placing the second egg in the same incubator as the first one. “Get some sleep, Leo,” Don said. “I’ll check in on you later."

Raphael placed his hand on Leo’s and Leo whispered, “I feel you, Raphie. You’re here with me and you saw it all. I know you did and you’ll be here with me always.”  
Raphael scribbled on the note pad and said, “Got that right. I’m so proud of ya, Fearless. Unbelievably. I love ya.”  
“Love you too, Raphie, and thank you for our babies.”  
“Mikey’s right. Yer extra sexy when yer knocked up and he was flirtin’. Give him a chance, Leo.”  
“I’m not ready. I don’t think I’ll ever be. How could I when I already had the best?”  
“Don’t be selfish, Leo. Think 'bout the babies. They need two parents.”

Leo ignored the last comment and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep and dreaming that he and Raphael were playing on the beach with their babies.

XXXX

A couple of months passed and the twins hatched on a day when Leo was at home alone. The others had gone shopping. Leo raced into his bedroom and was in time to see the eggs cracking. He stared, opened mouthed, as bit by bit the first egg hatched, revealing a forest green and sapphire eyed boy. Leo scooped him up and tenderly kissed him. The infant looked up at him, his eyes wide. Leo smiled and said, “Welcome to the world, my beautiful boy. I love you so much.”

The second egg hatched four minutes later, revealing an emerald skinned and golden eyed boy. Unlike his brother, he was extremely vocal and immediately started griping, shrieking at the top of his lungs, his face scrunched up, while his little limbs flailed. Leo placed his eldest down on his bed, picked up the sobbing baby and planted a gentle kiss on his beak. “I love you, Raphie,” he said. “So much. Welcome to the world, my gorgeous son.”

Baby Raphie immediately stopped crying and gazed at his dad, chubby fingers reaching for Leo’s beak. Leo beamed and said, “Come and meet your brother. I have yet to decide on a name, because I wasn’t expecting twins.”

Leo placed Raphie down beside his twin and the babies looked at one another, babbling.

Raphael wrote on the note pad and Leo looked at the words, “Ya should name him Leo. That’s what I wanted ta name our baby if I’d been alive. They're always gonna be close just like us. Leonardo Yoshi and I want ya ta honor Dad and give Raphie Dad’s name as a middle name, like I had. Do that, Leo.”  
“I will, Raph. Can you see them?”  
“See them? Shit. I can hear them. My namesake's quite a screamer,” Raphael wrote.  
“Just like you were in bed!”  
“Hah. Yeah, I was but, so were ya.“  
“I miss you being near me, Raph, and making love to you,” Leo said, blinking back tears.  
“I do too, Leo. Ya were my first and only love, but don’t be sad. Our love lives on in our sons.”  
“Yeah, but not the same as having you here with me.”  
“No,” Raphael said and kissed Leo’s lips. “Ya feel that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can still kiss ya. I like that and touch ya, but makin’ love's a different story. I can’t satisfy ya like before, Leo, so….”  
“I don’t need sex. I just want you in whatever shape or form. We can try, Raphie. Who knows maybe ghosts can make love. I don’t want anyone else, but you. Not ever. Please, Raphie. Don’t make me date anyone else.”  
“Yer a stubborn bastard,” Raphael wrote and chuckled.  
“I’m honest.”  
“In that case, I won’t ask ya ta date Mikey ever again.”  
“Good, because you’re my soul, my heart, my joy, Raphie, and no one could compare to you. I love you."  
“Back at ya, Fearless.”

Leo diapered the babies, battling a bit, but soon getting the hang of it.

Raphael suddenly felt strange, warm and tingly. Something he hadn’t felt since he’d passed. Could it mean I’m alive, he thought? 

"Hey, Leo. Can ya see me?" Raphael asked.   
“Don’t be silly, Raph. You know I can’t.”  
“Humor me. Can ya see me?” Leo glanced up from the babies and his face lit up when he saw his mate standing beside the bed. He sprang up and touched his mate’s arm. "Raphie, this is a dream, surely, but you feel so real.”  
“Cause I am, baby. I don’t know why, but I’m back, Leo. Hopefully, for good.”  
Sobbing unashamedly, Leo buried his head in Raphael’s plastron and said, “Don’t ever leave me again, Raphie.”  
“I didn’t wanna, baby. Sh. Don’t cry. I’m here,” Raphael said and kissed the top of Leo’s head.

Leo looked up and kissed Raphael on the lips in a gentle and tender kiss that soon grew passionate, as Raphael eagerly returned the kiss. Hands groped and things would have escalated had Raphie jr not squawked. 

His parents immediately broke the kiss and Leo said, “Time to feed the babies. Come on, Daddy.”  
“I love the sound of that,” Raphael said. 

Raphael picked up baby Leo and Leo picked up baby Raphie and they went into the kitchen. 

XXXX 

Leo and Raphael fed the babies with the formula Leo had prepared for them. Leo held baby Raphie and Raphael held baby Leo. Raphael watched his sons guzzling down their food and said, “I ain’t never been so happy, Leo. This is perfect. Me, ya and our babies. This is…I couldn’t have asked for more. I'd be happy if I died now."   
“Don’t you ever say that! You’re not leaving me and now we can do the all things we wanted. Get married and travel.”  
“I can fuck ya senseless again,” Raphael said with a smirk.  
“How’s tonight work for you?” Leo said huskily.  
Raphael grinned and said, “I look forward ta it and ta claimin’ ya again.”  
“I look forward to having your huge cock inside of me again.”  
“I’m already feelin’ tight, Leo. Careful, I don’t wanna drop down in front of the boys.”

Leo chuckled and was about to comment, when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. “Whoa,” Mikey said, nearly dropping his parcels and blinking in surprise. “I’m seeing things. Raphael's here.” He set the parcels down on the table and said, “I have to be.”

"Hey, Mikey,” Raphael said, looking up. “Pleased ta finally meet ya.”  
“I’m talking to a ghost! I should go lie down.”

“No,” Leo said. “He’s real. I don’t know how, Mikey, but Raph’s back.”

“Yeah,” Raphael said. “Thank ya for helpin’ Leo, while I was gone, Mikey.”

“Uh, no problem. It’s what family does. Whoa. They hatched. They’re so cute. Boys?”

Leo nodded and said, “Leonardo Yoshi looks like me and that’s baby Raphael Daiki.”

“Aw. Dad, Donnie and Daiki will be thrilled," Mikey said. "Dad and Daiki are bringing the rest of the stuff in and Donnie went to buy something for the babies. I’m going to get them.”

Leo and Raphael burped the babies and Leo said, “You okay about seeing your dad, Raph?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m here for you,” Leo said and kissed his mate on his cheek.  
“I know, baby, and I’m always gonna be here for ya too.”

The rest of the family came into the kitchen and Daiki stared in amazement when he saw his son holding his baby boy. “Raphael?” he said. “This has to be an illusion.”  
“No illusion, Pops,” Raphael said, standing up. “This is baby Leo and that’s baby Raphie. Hold yer grandkids and we’ll talk later. Been too long and we got lots ta discuss.”  
Daiki wept, as he accepted the babies. He gently kissed them on their cheeks gently on their cheeks and said, "They’re beautiful, Raphael and Leonardo. Thank you for allowing me to be in their lives.”  
"Yer their grandpops and they deserve ta know ya. Hi, Mr. Hamato.”

“I thought you were deceased, Raphael,” Splinter said. “We all did.”  
“Yeah, but I'm back for some reason."  
“Please call me Splinter or Dad. The choice is yours.”  
“Thanks, Dad. The babies need a nap, so we’re gonna put them down. Then we’ll talk, Pops.”

XXXX

Leo went for a lie down too and Splinter and Mikey gave Daiki and Raphael privacy in the kitchen. Daiki sipped his tea and said, “I owe you a huge apology for all the things I did and said, Raphael.”  
“I wasn’t an easy kid.”  
“You were only reacting to what I did. I pushed you away after your mom died instead of talking to you. I’m sorry. I know you may never forgive me, but I am.”  
“I do forgive ya, Pops. In my short life I’ve learned that harborin’ hate and grudges ain’t no good and it’s better ta forgive. It may take some time ta mend things between us, but we can get back ta what we had before Mom died if we both work at it. And I meant what I said. I want ya ta be parta the babies’ lives and also me and Leo’s. Yer family.”  
Daiki smiled and said, “Your mom would be so proud of you, Raphael. War hero, a dad, a fine, young man. I’m incredibly proud of you too.”  
“Thank ya, Dad. That means so much ta me and I never stopped lovin’ ya.”  
“I love you too, Raphael,” Daiki said and touched his son’s hand.

They spoke for a long time. Then Raphael stood and said, “I’m tired too. Gonna go crash for a bit.”  
Daiki rose to his feet and said, “I’d best be going home.”

“What for? This is yer home, Pops, and ya can have the spare room when ya stay over. Me and Leo discussed it when we were puttin’ the kids down. Today’s a day of celebratin’. Yer gonna stay with us and celebrate.”  
“I’d love that."  
Raphael threw his arms around his dad and said, “No more tears and no more fightin’. Only happiness and new memories, Dad. Love ya.”

The men embraced for a long time, tears shed by both, thrilled that they’d finally reconciled. Then Raphael went and joined Leo. On the notepad beside the bed, Raphael read, “You’re back, because you deserve a second chance at life, Raphael. Enjoy it. Arch Angel Michael.” Raphael climbed into bed beside his mate and thought, thank ya, Michael. Thank ya so, so much. I’m so grateful.

XXX

The years were good to the family. Leo and Raphael left the army and set up a chain of Italian restaurants with Don and Mikey and it soon became a thriving business. Leo and Raphael married and had four more children. Three girls and one boy: Kayla, Keira, Shen and Akito. The girls all looked like Leo and Akito, the youngest, was the spitting image of Raphael, with a temper to match his dad's and second oldest brother's.

Mikey married Don and Mr. Aki got remarried to a wonderful girl named Lana, who doted on the grandkids, who all adored her. Splinter was content being alone.

At the age of three hundred and twenty-two and three hundred and twenty-one respectively, Leo and Raphael died peacefully in bed together, contented smiles upon their faces. They were surrounded by their kids and grandkids. On their bedside table were numerous photos of their family and each other and nestled between them was a photo taken of them soon after they’d met. Both wearing huge grins upon their faces, both already knowing they were soulmates and that their love would be eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I had to bring Raph back. He and Leo are perfect together and bring out the best in one another.


	10. Stranded part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini series prompted by the words: drama, scientist and rowing boat. Pairing/Leo Mikey/Don one sided Usagi/Leo.

Hamato Leonardo’s sapphire eyes shone excitedly, as he boarded the cruise ship for a twelve day tour of the Caribbean. He’d scrimped and saved, surviving mostly on canned foods and processed goods for the better half of a year, but it was all worth it, he thought, thinking of his trip. Twelve whole days to myself. Seeing new places and having new experiences. I haven’t been this excited since I got my degree in Botany and best of all no Usagi. That rabbit just won’t get the memo that I’m not interested. Sigh. I’m going to have be more forceful about it. 

Leo went into his cabin, dumped his bags onto the floor and his jaw dropped not only at the opulence of it, but upon seeing the giant and muscular emerald skinned and golden eyed turtle that was sitting on one of the double beds, his case and its contents spread on the bed. “Cat got yer tongue?” the turtle drawled.  
Leo composed himself and said, "I know I said I was open to sharing a room, but I wasn’t expecting another mutant turtle. I thought I was the only one.”  
“Disappointed, because I ain’t,” the turtle said huskily, his amber eyes roving over Leo’s toned and athletic figure. “Not at all.”  
Visibly flustered by the scrutiny, Leo extended a hand and said, “I’m Hamato, Leonardo.”  
“Raphael Keating, but ya can call me, Raph, Leo.”  
“I’m Leonardo.”  
“I prefer Leo,” Raphael said, holding onto Leo’s hand longer than was necessary and making him blush. Raphael grinned at his bashfulness and said, “Yer shy. I like that a lot. Opposites attract, ya know.”  
Leo wrenched his hand away and said, “I’m not looking for a relationship.”  
"What are ya lookin’ for? Fun with no strings attached?”  
“I’m just here to have a vacation. Not that it’s any of your business,” Leo snapped. He picked up his cases and placed them onto his bed.  
Raphael chuckled and said, “Yer a virgin, Leo?”  
“Why do you care, Raphael?” Leo asked, bristling at the blunt question.  
“I was just makin’ conversation.”  
“Look, we’re roommates, Raphael, and that’s all it’ll ever be. You’re not my type.”  
“How do ya know?”  
“I can tell and my gut’s usually right.”  
“Yer so uptight, Leo. I can make ya relax.”  
"No. You’re probably the kind of guy, who only ever looks for fun.”  
Raphael snorted and said, “I was involved with Casey for two years. Nearly married, but he went behind my back with a fuckin’ rabbit, so I moved on. That was two years ago. Ain’t been with no one else since. He was my first and my last. Still think I’m a player?”  
“I didn’t know. Sorry. This rabbit have a name?”  
“That didn’t cross my mind when I caught them in my bed the mornin' after my seventeenth birthday. Just threw them out.”  
Leo winced and said, “I’m sorry you went through that.”  
“The past. I’m fine. Casey begged me ta take him back, but I refused. I deserve better than a cheater and this after I helped fund some of his college tuition. I worked at a DVD rental place. Had been savin’ for somethin’special, but my boyfriend needed help, so I gave him a loan, right? The things we do for love. The scuzz bucket still ain’t paid me back the two grand. Doubt I’ll ever get it. Anyway, sorry. I’ve been talkin’ yer ear off.”  
“You needed to talk. It’s all right. And I hope you haven’t given up on love, Raphael. The right guy’s out there.”  
“Yeah, he is,” Raphael said, staring meaningfully at Leo and making his cheeks burn. “Ya look so cute when ya blush, Leo.”

Leo ducked his head and focussed on unpacking his clothes and putting them away. There was silence for a few minutes. 

Then Leo said, "I'm twenty. I had a boyfriend named Don, but he went on an exchange trip to Budapest and met a guy named Mikey, who ticked all the boxes: fun, easygoing and adventurous. All the things I’m not. That’s what Don said anyway. That was three years ago and they’re married now.”  
“Then I was right. Ya need ta loosen up,” Raphael said and smiled, making Leo’s heart flutter. 

It was unnerving to the sapphire eyed turtle that all of his composure vanished with just one look from Raphael. But damn. He had to admit that Raphael was unbelievably gorgeous and if he had to be honest, he did want to know him, but he knew it wouldn’t work out. Raphael was brash, loud and uncouth and he was quiet, withdrawn and an introvert. Opposites. Destined to fail.

“I said no, Raphael!" Leo snapped.  
"Come on. I'll show ya a good time. Help ya ta relax. And,” Raphael said, with a twinkle in his eyes. “Ya'll be fond of me at the end of the trip. I tend ta grow on people. Ask April, my cousin, when ya meet her. She always said that once people get ta know me they can’t get enough. I’m like chocolate. One can never have too much of that.”  
“I don’t care for sweet things.”  
"Really?” Raphael said in a seductive, lower tone. “Chocolate's fun, especially when drizzled on yer lover’s body and ya lick it off. Imagine what we could do.”  
Leo’s shell felt extremely tight, as he imagined him and Raphael tangled in bed, the emerald skinned turtle licking his plastron. “So, what work do you do, Raphael?” he asked, changing the subject and willing his erection to go away.  
"Nice change of subject, Leo!” Raphael said and chuckled. “I’m a cop.”  
“How the hell can you afford a cruise with your salary?”  
"Now who’s the nosy one?” Raphael said, making Leo flush. “My parents died when I was young and my grandparents died last year, leavin’ me a tidy sum. I decided ta splurge and go on a vacation. Been worth it. I’ve met my future mate.”  
Leo spluttered and said, “You just won’t get the memo!”  
"Nah, Leo. It's ya, who won’t get it. I like ya, think yer hot and I wanna get ta know ya. Just makin’ it known. Nothin’ worse than mixed signals. We'd be good together.”

Leo said nothing for a while, as he finished packing his things away. Then he said, "I’m going to see what things there are to do.”  
“Neat. Want me ta join ya?”  
“No. No. No. Stay away from me, Raphael. You…..”  
“I what? What do I do, Fearless?” Raphael asked, staring at him intently.  
“You’re annoying me and making me feel things I haven’t wanted to feel in a long time.”  
“Ah. That’s good, right?”  
“No! I bottled up my feelings when Don left me and I convinced myself I didn’t want anyone else. That I could be okay being alone for the rest of my life, but you’re making me second guess myself.”  
Raphael grinned and said, “Happy ta. Someone as hot as ya shouldn’t be alone, Leo."  
“But it won’t work, Raphael. We’re too dissimilar.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Raphael said, stepping closer to Leo, their faces mere inches apart. He pressed his lips against Leo’s, which sent an electric charge through them, making their toes curl and heat pool in their groins. 

Leo returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Raphael. Then he pushed the hothead down onto the bed. Raphael spread his legs, broke the kiss and licked his lips invitingly. “Come on, Fearless. Fuck me.”  
“Fearless?” Leo asked.  
“That’s my new name for ya. Come on.”

Leo suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. Here he was about to fuck a stranger. A very desirable stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. It was so far removed from himself that he felt dirty and disgusted. Dishonorable. His sensei wouldn't have approved. 

Leo stood up and shook his head. "No, Raphael." "Why are ya stoppin’?” Raphael asked in confusion. “I thought ya wanted ta, Leo.”  
"I do, but not like this. It’s wrong. We don’t know one another and it'd never work anyway. I’m sorry, Raphael, but I can’t give in to this.”  
“Yer a tease, Leo,” Raphael hissed, sitting up. “But that’s okay. I ain’t mad. It’s yer choice and I respect it. Maybe ya'll think differently…..”  
“I won’t. I’m going out,” Leo said crossly.  
“Fine! Have fun,” Raphael said, shrugging, as if he didn’t care. 

But Raphael did. He cared so badly, falling for the sapphire eyed turtle hard. So hard, he'd imagined as they'd kissed, them living together on a deserted island. Just them and their babies. Kids. Something he’d never contemplated before, but Leo was different. He could totally see them living together and being happy. Why can’t Leo see that could happen, he thought? Is he just scared of takin’ a chance? I'd fuckin' treat him like the god he is and shower him with love. I wish he'd give me a chance.

Leo opened the door and took a step back in surprise, when he saw someone totally unexpected. “Leo, my friend,” Usagi said. “I did not know you were on this trip too. It is good to see…” His words were cut off, as an enraged Raphael, his golden eyes blazing, charged him, fists flying into the rabbit’s jaw, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Have a great weekend, everyone, and thanks for the kudos and reviews :)


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael have dinner together and things become extremely heated. These boys have chemistry!

“I take it you two have met,” Leo said dryly, as Usagi stood up and rubbed his jaw.

Raphael crossed his arms, scowled and said, “That’s the bastard I caught Casey with, Leo.”

“Leonardo-san, you know him?” Usagi asked.  
“Know him?” Leo said, seeing an opportunity that might stop Usagi from chasing his tail. “Course I do. Me and Raphael are mates. Been together six months now,” Leo added, slipping an arm around a stunned Raphael’s waist. “Best months of our lives, isn’t that right, Raph?”

Raphael grinned, playing along, and wrapped his own arms around Leo. “That’s right.”

“How’d you meet?" Usagi said, his shoulders visibly slumping at the news.

“At a party,” Raphael said, looking at Leo lovingly. “Hosted by mutual friends and it was love at first sight, wasn’t it, baby? We clicked and have been inseparable since.”  
“Absolutely,” Leo said.

“But you don’t do parties, Leonardo, or go home with someone on the first date,” Usagi said.

“Well, he did, bunny,” Raphael piped up and smirked. “He knows a good thing when he sees it, so why don’t ya see yerself out before I deck ya again? Me and my baby were gonna have some fun and three’s a crowd!”

“Leonardo-san, I did not know you were taken,” Usagi said. “Please forgive my advances.” He bowed and added, “Please accept my apology too, Raphael-san.”

“Beat it,” Raphael said and kissed Leo’s cheek.

Usagi sighed sadly and left, closing the door behind him.

“That sure showed the prick,” Raphael said and chuckled, his arms still slung around Leo.  
Leo extricated himself and said, “Thanks for playing along, Raphael.”  
“No problem, but why didn’t ya just tell fluffy ya weren’t interested?”  
“Believe me, I’ve tried. Nothing works. I’m sorry for using you that way.”  
“I don’t mind bein’ used,” Raphael said and winked.  
“He unfortunately now believes we’re an item, so we’ll have to act like it whenever we see him, but remember back in the room, we’re not, Raphael.”  
“Got it, baby,” Raphael teased, making Leo roll his eyes.  
“Don’t call me that!” Leo snapped.  
“Why not? Couples do that, Leo. It’s an endearment. Me and Casey did. Didn’t ya and Donnie?”  
“We’re not a couple.”  
“Usagi thinks we are. He’ll think it weird if we don’t and we don’t gotta have a full on PDA, but we should at least hold hands. It’ll look convincin’.  
“Fine then.” Leo glanced at his watch and said, “It’s time for dinner. We’d better get dressed.”

Fifteen minutes later, the turtles were dressed in tuxedos. Blue and white for Leo and red and white for Raphael. Leo found himself admiring Raphael and how well the suit fitted him. He also found himself thinking what it'd be like undressing Raphael, sliding his hands down Raphael’s toned thighs and muscular legs and to have Raphael underneath him, grunting, groaning and begging for Leo to fuck him. Raphael was certainly incredibly sexy and Leo found himself feeling tight in his shell. No, he thought in abject mortification. Resist it. You have to. Don’t. He thought about his Sensei naked in the bath and his arousal went away to his relief.

“See somethin’ ya like?” Raphael asked, amusement in his voice and his eyes twinkling.  
Leo stammered, “We should go or we’ll be late.”  
Raphael chuckled and said, “I think ya look dashin’, Leo, and hot.”  
“Thanks,” Leo muttered, his cheeks reddening at the praise.  
Raphael opened the door, grabbed his hand and said with a wink, “Let’s go, baby. I’m starvin’.”

XXXX

Ten minutes later, Leo and Raphael were seated at a table of six. The other two couples, who were in their late fifties, seemed a bit uneasy and avoided their gazes. Leo and Raphael suspected they’d never been around mutants before. That was confirmed when one of the men said to a waiter, “Is it possible we can move to another table? We don’t like the company.” He added with a sneer, “Mutants shouldn’t be allowed on this ship!”  
“And why’s that?” Raphael demanded, his eyes flinty.  
“Because you smell and are bad news,” the man yelled. “I don’t have to answer to you. Waiter, do so now, or I will kick up a stink. Do you understand? I’m very important and I refuse to associate with lower class mutants.”  
Raphael hissed, “We got just as much right as ya ta be here and we ain’t bad. I’m a cop and he’s a scientist. We’re good people and try ta do good, so why don’t ya shut up, ya old fart? Ya don’t know what yer talkin’ bout.”

“WAITER!” the man’s wife screamed. “Now. That one has a temper and I’m scared he’ll hit us.”  
The harassed waiter said, “Yes. Come with me. There are tables over there.”

The couples left and there was silence between Leo and Raphael for a few minutes, before Raphael broke the ice and said bitterly, “No matter what we do, those humans still hate us, Leo. I bust my ass tryin’ ta do good, but it's never appreciated. I mean, I don’t do it for thanks, but it’d be nice hearin' someone say thanks sometimes, instead of ‘piss off, freak'!' Ya know what I mean?"  
“I know how you feel,” Leo said and sipped his water. “People treat me like that too, but don't stop doing what you enjoy, Raph, just because of some prejudiced humans, okay? I think what you do is fantastic and you’re a hero. Risking your life's a huge deal.”  
Raphael’s plastron swelled with pride at the compliment and he said, “Thanks, Leo. So, wanna tell me a bit ‘bout yerself?”  
“I live on my own in a small apartment in Manhattan and teach Botany at a local high school. I have a sensei, who taught me ninjitsu. He found me and Donnie in garbage bags on the street. We’d been discarded like rubbish and he took us in, raising us as brothers. But there’s no proof me and Donnie are related. Life was tough and we slept rough with Dad feeding us whatever he could find. Things looked up when I was five. Dad got a job teaching ninjitsu at a dojo, we got an apartment and me and Donnie went to school.”  
“Neat. Do ya and Donnie still see one another?”  
“Not much. He’s a research scientist and Mikey’s a chef. It's mostly over holidays. What about you?”  
“Mom and Dad couldn’t have kids and found me on their doorstep one frosty November evening when Dad had just come home from work. They took me in, raised me as their son and I lacked for nothin'. Dad was a banker and Mom stayed at home. Real affectionate people. I really won the jackpot. They always said I was a huge blessin’ and they couldn’t have asked for a better kid. Even when I grew up and started actin’ and lashin’ out. I got a real bad temper sometimes. School was shit. I was small and picked on, because of my size and appearance, but when I hit puberty, I started liftin’ weights and doin’martial arts at the dojo and I put on bulk and clobbered the bullies at school.” Raphael grinned and said, “I got suspended, but it was worth it. Those assholes never laid a finger on me again. I decided ta be a cop when I finished school. I wanted ta do good. Been on the force for just over a year.”  
“I spent my days hiding in the library with Donnie, because the kids were so cruel and we kept to ourselves. We only had one another.”  
“Yeah. I was a loner too. I wish I’d known ya back then, Leo. We’d have been great pals. Ta think we’ve lived in the same city all our lives and never met until now. I think it’s fate we have.”  
“Even now, I don’t have anyone I can call a friend. I don’t trust anyone other than my family.”  
“Not true. Ya got me,” Raphael said, laying a hand on Leo’s.

Electricity coursed through Leo’s body at his touch, but before he could comment, Usagi on his way to dinner, stopped and said, “Enjoying your meal, lovebirds?”

“We were,” Raphael said.

Usagi masked a scowl and said sweetly, “Have a good evening.”

Raphael burst out laughing when Usagi had walked off and said, “I sure ruffled his fur. Dumb bunny. He’s pissed, but tryin’ ta act polite, so he don't offend ya! Don’t move yer hand. He’s still watchin’ us from his table. So, anyway, ya was sayin’.”  
“Anyone ever tell you that you’re blunt and can be a bit rude?” Leo asked.  
Raphael shrugged and said, “I know I can be acerbic and blunt and I ain’t cut out for everyone, but it’s me. I can’t be anyone else, Leo, and my feelings, what I wanna say, are often jumbled, so I’m better at actions than words. The people at the force are nice, but only because they gotta be. I’m like equal opportunity hire, bein’ a mutant, but truthfully, they fuckin’ hate me. I see it in their faces when management ain’t 'round and I see no one outsidea the force, other than my cousin. I spend my off days alone in the hellhole I call my apartment. Ain’t easy bein’ green.”  
“Maybe it'd be easier if you weren’t so confrontational.”  
“How’s that work for ya, Leo? I bet yer all prim and proper, but do ya get treated nicely, because they like ya? Because they don’t. They fuckin’ fear and detest ya and are only nice, because they’re frightened ya'll make a complaint against them. People will never like us no matter how we act.”  
“I suppose you’re right, but a part of me still wishes I’d be genuinely liked.”  
“I like ya. That surely counts for somethin’? And I don’t easily like people, like ya now know, Water's borin’, Leo. Seein’ that we’re on a date, let’s have some wine.”  
“I don’t drink and this isn’t a date.”  
“Live a little. What’s one bottle? Come on. We’re on vacation. When last did ya really let loose?”  
“Fine. Just one bottle.”

Raphael summoned a waiter, asked for a bottle of wine and said, “What do ya do when ya got time off, Leo?"  
“I meditate.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “Seriously? Man, yer a snooze, Leo. Ya gotta do more fun things.”  
“You mean like lift weights?” Leo said sarcastically. “And meditation's relaxing and centers me.”  
“Other ways of centerin’ ya,” Raphael said and smirked, making Leo flush. “And I don’t just weightlift. I read, draw, paint and work on my motorbike. Ever been on a bike?”  
“Nope.”  
"How ‘bout I take ya for a spin when we get back ta New York?”  
“I don’t think so,” Leo said, as the waiter arrived with the wine. The waiter poured it and Leo added, “It’s not me.”  
“Because ya won’t try,” Raphael said and sipped his wine. “Tell ya what. I’ll try meditatin’ if ya go on my bike?”  
“How do you know we’ll see one another again?”  
“Because I believe in fate and think we were destined ta meet. Why else would two mutant turtles livin' in the same city meet after so many years?”  
Leo didn’t know how to answer that and said, “Have you decded what to eat?”  
“Gonna go for the steak and nice change of subject. Let me guess what yer havin’. Steamed tilapia, rice and vegetables, but ya want the rice plain. Just boiled, because ya don’t like extravagance, especially when it comes ta food."  
Leo blinked in surprise and said, “I’m that easy to read?”  
“Yes. Leo. The steak’s Wagu and the likelihood of ya ever havin’ it again's slim, so why not go for it? Live a little. Get outta yer comfort zone.”  
Leo took a small sip of his wine and said, “You’re a bad influence, Raph, but all right.”  
“Good call, Leo.”

Raphael summoned the waiter and they placed their orders. Then Raphael said, "What kinda music do ya listen ta, Leo? If ya tell me it’s Japanese instrumental, I’m gonna laugh."  
“It is.”  
Raphael chuckled and said, “Oh, Leo. Yer twenty and ya act like a fuckin’ eighty-year-old. Ya gotta listen ta stuff our own era. Man, Green Day, the Killers, the Script, Bryan Adams, Cold Play, Daft Punk and the Gorrillaz. Yer missin’ out, buddy. Yer comin' over when we get back home we're gonna listen ta some real music and maybe smoke some weed too."  
“You do drugs?” Leo asked, bristling.  
“Sometimes. My job’s stressful and it helps take my mind offa things.”  
“But you’re a cop and you’re not supposed to….”  
“I know the rules. I’m careful, Leo, and it’s like maybe once a month. It's my only vice other than beer. Come on. Even ya got vices.”  
“I once ate too much sushi and was sick. I love it so much.”  
“Really? That’s a vice. That’s lame, Leo. I’m talkin’ kinky. A secret ‘bout ya that no one knows.”  
“Why would I tell you?”  
“Because I think ya know I’d keep it a secret, like ya'll keep what I said.”  
“I love BDSM.”  
Raphael’s jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he said, “Ya like BDSM? Ya?”  
“Lower your voice!” Leo hissed, his cheeks reddening.  
“I can’t believe it. My, Leo. Yer one kinky bastard.”  
“I know, right,” Leo said, rubbing his face with one hand, Raphael’s hand still on his other one. “I’m sick. Donnie loathed it and you probably do too.”  
“I love it too,” Raphael said and smiled. “See, Leo. We do got things in common. Is it just whips and chains or rougher?”  
“Rougher.”  
Raphael lowered his voice and said, “I got many toys, Leo.”

The waiter brought the food. Leo removed his hand, took a bite of his steak and said, “I’m glad I listened to you. This is excellent.”  
“Should be. It’s high grade,” Raphael said and tucked in. “My dad always ordered it when we visited Japan.”  
“You went there a lot?”  
“Vacations. My parents met there as students and it was a special place for them. I took Japanese classes and speak it fluently. Guess ya do too with yer surname.”  
“Yeah. My dad’s Japanese and you did martial arts, you said?”  
“That’s right,” Raphael said and sipped his wine. “Maybe ya could show me some ninjitsu.”  
“Maybe. What movies do you watch?”  
“Action and horror. Ya?”  
“Same.”

There was silence for a few minutes, while they ate, and Leo thought, conversation with Raphael's so natural and being with him is nice. He’s so different and unlike everyone I’ve ever met and I could see myself falling for him, but I can’t let that happen. It wouldn’t work out and I’m not sure Sensei would approve.

“Yer quiet, Leo," Raphael said.  
“Thinking.”  
“Bout?”  
“I’m having a good time. Most fun I’ve had in a long time. Thank you.”  
“Me too, baby,” Raphael teased. “Have some more wine.”

They chatted for hours and ordered two more bottles, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. They were more than a little tipsy when they staggered back to their cabin around midnight.

XXXX

Emboldened by the alcohol he rarely drank, Leo grabbed Raphael, kissing him deeply and thrusting his tongue inside of him. Raphael eagerly reciprocated, equally wasted. Hands started to roam, clothes were shed and Leo pushed Raphael onto the bed and kneed his thighs apart.

Raphael looked up at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed and said, “I want ya inside me. Now.”  
“You’re so demanding,” Leo slurred and lined his cock up at Raphael’s entrance.

Leo plunged inside of Raphael, causing him to hiss. Concerned, Leo said, “Should I stop, Raphael?”  
"No and be rough. I love that. Fuck me hard.”

Leo began to thrust in and out, soon forming a steady rhythm, as Raphael fisted the bedsheets, his eyes closed in ecstasy. They rocked together as one, until they both saw stars. Leo was the first to climax with a loud churr and shot his essence deep inside of Raphael. The emerald skinned turtle came a minute later with a loud growl, his own essence spraying his plastron.

Leo pulled out, panting heavily, and said, “You’re so tight. Love that.”  
“Ain’t fucked in ages,” Raphael muttered sleepily, closing his eyes and stretching out his arms. He loved cuddling after sex, which surprised Leo, considering how aggressive Raphael could be.

Leo flopped down beside him, took him in his arms and they soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will they handle the morning after?
> 
> Thanks to you all for following this. :)


	12. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael reveals a secret that sends Leo into a gigantic rage.

Leo's head was pounding when he woke up the next morning. Shit. How much did I drink, he wondered? He felt something warm pressed against him. The smell of sex permeated the room and opening his eyes, Leo saw Raphael snuggled up to him, his beak nuzzled into the crook of Leo’s neck. What the shell did I do, Leo wondered? Well, it’s obvious, but it shouldn’t have happened. I barely know him and we wouldn’t work out. Damn it, Leo. That’s the last time you drink. Leo extricated himself and climbed out of bed, intending to shower and to wash what had happened off of him, hoping to erase it forever from his mind and body.

Feeling the loss of warmth against his body, Raphael opened his eyes and said, “It’s cold. Come back ta bed, Leo.”  
“No. Whatever happened last night shouldn’t have, Raphael. I apologize for my actions. Let’s forget it happened, okay? Best thing for us both, considering we'd never work out.”  
“Well, it did, Leo,” Raphael said, sitting up. “I was a bit drunk, sure, but I was sober enough ta know that it felt right bein’ with ya. We got a connection. Not just the sex, but I really felt like we clicked over dinner and we could be..."  
“No. My sensei wouldn’t approve. Damn it. He didn’t even know about me and Donnie. We kept it a secret.”  
“So ya ain’t come outta the closet. Time ta, Leo. Ya like me, ya like what happened, but yer too scared ta admit it.”  
“I want to forget this. We’ll pretend to be mates in public, but we're just nothing here. Do you understand?”  
“Yer spineless, Leo,” Raphael hissed. “Golden boy fuckin’ frightened of upsettin’ his daddy. Yer twenty and old enough ta make yer decisions.”  
“I am making mine,” Leo hissed and pursed his lips. “This can never happen again. It was the drink. That’s all. I’m not attracted to you and we’re too different to be anything.”  
“Keep tellin’ yerself that and maybe ya'll believe it. Know what?” Raphael said. He sprang out of bed and locked eyes with him. “I ain’t felt connected ta no one this way before. Not even with Casey. I loved him, but we didn’t have this kinda connection, like we do, Leo. We talked for hours, like we’d known one another forever, like soulmates. I think ya feel the same way.”  
“I’m going to shower. We'll go our separate ways when we disembark in New York. It’s for the best.”  
“Yer a stubborn bastard. Why don’t ya stand up ta the old man and say, ‘I met Raphael on a cruise and I like him.’?” We got..."  
“Because I don’t like you,” Leo lied. “You’re obstinate, blunt and the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. You’re crude and I hate what I’ve done. All of because of you. I drank to excess and had a one night stand. Something I’d never do back home.”  
“It don’t gotta be a one night thing, Leo. Ya know ya want more and so do I. Give us a chance and there’s somethin’ I gotta I tell ya.”  
“No and I don’t want to hear anything else,” Leo said, holding up a hand. “I’m going to shower. Alone.”

Leo went to the bathroom and Raphael thought, I gotta ta tell him. He deserves ta know I could fall gravid. The baby's got a right ta know two parents.

Leo emerged from the shower a while later, wrapped in a blue towel. 

Raphael took a deep breath and said, “We gotta talk, Leo.”  
“We’ve talked, Raphael. There’s nothing else to say. I’ve made up my mind and that’s it.”  
Raphael wrung his hands and said, “There’s somethin’ bout me I didn’t tell ya.”  
Leo folded his arms and said, “What?”  
“I’m intersex.”  
Leo’s jaw dropped and he stammered, “Wh-what? You’re a girl, but you look like a boy? I don’t understand.”  
“I got male and female parts, but I resonate with bein’ a boy. There’s a possibility I could become gravid.”  
“Gravid? Fucking gravid? This is a nightmare, isn’t it?” Leo yelled. “Not only do I fucking have a one night stand, but the guy I’ve fucked can have babies. Damn it. Did you fall gravid with Casey?”  
“No. We always used protection and this ain’t no joke, Leo. I’m serious.”  
“I think I’m going to be sick. I’m twenty-years-old and I might become a dad. Sensei would be…No. He can never know. This is…I don’t want any part of this, Raphael. Nothing,” Leo said and set his mouth into a thin line. “I’m not ready for babies. Not that I’m sure I want any. I mean, it’d be cruel having babies, considering how we’re treated. No. The best thing would be abortion if you fall gravid!”  
Hurt and rage flashed on Raphael’s face. Then he said, "I shoulda told ya, Leo. I’m sorry it…”  
“Just slipped your mind, did it?” Leo said acerbically. “Things like this don’t just slip your mind, Raphael!”  
“I liked ya so much. Maybe I was afraid ya wouldn’t like me if I told ya. I was clearly right. As for abortion,” Raphael said, patting his flat plastron. “I couldn’t do that. The baby’s an innocent, Leo, and I’ll raise him or her on my own.”  
“What about your career and are you really qualified to be a parent?”  
“My cousin will help, but yeah, I can do it. Money wise, I still got enough ta tide me over for a long time. I’ll stay at home until the baby’s old enough. They come first and I think I could be a dad. I got a lot of love, Leo, and I often baby sit April’s two-year-old.”  
“You’re not terrified of this? Babysitting isn’t the same as parenthood.”  
“I am, but ya know what? I take responsibility for my actions. I don’t run away from them. That ain’t me, so maybe yer right and we ain’t suited. I couldn’t be with a coward!” Raphael shouted, his face darkening. “That ain’t how my family raised me. Doubt yers did either. Maybe ya dad wouldn’t be such a hard ass and would offer help. I'll love with it if ya don't want me, but denying yer child ya is cruel, Leo.”  
“You’ll never cope and I’m not telling him. Not ever!” Leo roared. “I’m going for a walk! Need some air.”  
“I will and he or she will be loved and will know they’re wanted. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Leo stormed out and slammed the door. Raphael went into the bathroom, turned on the faucet and thought miserably, as tears ran down his cheeks, how could he be so hard hearted? I know I shoulda told him, but it's criminal not wantin’ ta know the baby. Our baby, And he’s so wrong. If I do fall gravid, this baby's gonna have everythin’ it desires and I’ll be the best damn daddy ever, like it deserves. Fuck, Leo. We don’t need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo warm up to the idea of a baby?


	13. Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates take over the ship.

Everywhere that Leo looked, he saw babies. Babies in prams and smiling and laughing kids playing with their parents. Happy families. Constant reminders of what he may face. There was no way he was ready for that kind of responsibility. He had his life mapped out. Working until he was sixty and then he’d spend his retirement in the Bahamas. Sunning on the beach, swimming and living a quiet life. A baby would disrupt that and he wanted no part of it. How could Raphael not tell me he’s intersex, Leo thought angrily for the millionth time that day? Fucking jerk and there’s no way he can raise a baby. I don’t care what he says. 

Leo’s phone rang and he said, “Hi, Dad.”  
“Leonardo,” Splinter said. “How are you, my son?”  
“I'm well,” Leo lied. “How are you?”  
“Good. I have some wonderful news. Kimiko and I…”  


Oh, no, Leo thought in dread. Don’t tell me Dad wants me to marry Lotus. I’ve always feared this moment would come. 

"What, Dad?" Leo asked.  
“It’s time for you to think about marriage, Leonardo, and Kimiko and I think you and her daughter, Lotus Blossom, are perfect for one another. You get along well, so the next step would be marrying her.”  
"Dad, Lotus likes someone else and me…I’ve met someone. Her name is…Raven.”  
“What’s she like?”

Oh, no, Leo thought. I don’t want Lotus and I can’t tell him about Raphael. 

She's sweet, kind and outgoing," Leo said. "We can talk for hours about anything and she's funny and smart.”  
"I'd like to meet Raven when you disembark. She must be something for you to be so quickly enamored.”  
“She's something all right.”  
“I will tell Kimiko you’ve met someone, but I won't give my blessing if I am not satisfied with this woman.”  
“I know. I have to go, Dad. I have another incoming call.”

Leo disconnected the call and thought in despair, what the hell am I going to do? Then an idea hit him and he thought, Dad’s eye sight isn’t so good anymore, so my plan should work. I don’t really want the baby, but this is my only way out of being with Lotus.

XXXX

Leo returned to the cabin and said, “Raphael, we need to talk.”  
“Ya said plenty earlier,” Raphael said from the couch and crossed his arms. He scowled and added, “Me and the baby don’t need ya.”  
“I know I was harsh.”  
“Harsh? Ya were fuckin’ scathin’. Say no more. Ya don’t want the baby. I got the memo.”  
“My dad called and wants me to marry one of my friends. I don’t love her and she doesn’t love me.”  
“What a pickle yer in, huh, Fearless?”  
“I kind of told him I met someone. A girl. Technically, you are. Don’t frown at me like that, so….”  
“Ya want me ta pretend I’m a fuckin’ girl, so ya can get outta the marriage?” Raphael said, narrowing his eyes.  
“Right.”  
“No.”  
“Excuse me? Why not? It'd mean I’d be there for the baby, which you want, and we’d be together. Well, at least publically.”  
“Not like this. Deceivin’ yer old man. That ain’t the way I work, Leo!”  
“But it’s okay lying to me?” Leo seethed.  
“No. I was wrong and this would be wrong. No way. I want ya ta be a parta the baby’s life, but because ya wanna be. Not ta delude yer old man and ta escape a chick.”  
“My dad’s eyesight’s failing. He wouldn’t know.”  
“We’d know and I'm sure he could smell me. I don’t exactly smell feminine!”  
“You could wear perfume and dresses. He won’t know. Please, Raphael.”  
“Yer pathetic, Leo,” Raphael snapped. “Spineless and weak. I’m goin’ out!”  
“Is that a no?”  
“Fuckin’ no.”

Suddenly, there was a shout from outside the cabin. “All hands on deck. Passengers stay in your rooms.”

Alarmed, the turtles ran out of their rooms. 

XXXX 

“What the heck’s goin’ on?” Raphael asked one of the passing crew.

A male voice said in thick, accented English over the intercom, “This is General Jama Mohamed Amburo and I am the captain of this ship now. All passengers and crew are to report to the main deck. Immediately.”

“Who the fuck’s General Amburo?” Raphael asked.

A burly man of African descent appeared, pointing a rifle, and said, “Not one to be messed with. Move. And what the hell are you freaks?”  
“Who ya callin’ a freak, pal? Looked in the mirror lately?” Raphael snarled and bared his teeth.  
The African man yelled, his nostrils flaring and eyes stony, “Who are you to talk to me in this manner? Prepare to die!”

“Easy, Raph,” Leo said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. Look, we mean no trouble. We’ll do as you wish. Just don’t hurt us, okay?”

“March,” the African man said. “Now or I kill you.”

“Yer a puss, Leo!” Raphael snapped, as they all walked to the main deck,” the African man still pointing his weapon.

“Be quiet, Raph. We won't be able to save anyone if we antagonize them,” Leo whispered. “We have a good chance if we play along.”

XXXX 

“We’re doomed,” the crew member said, when they were on the main deck, where the other passengers and crew were now assembled. The African had moved to the front of the crowd. Orders had been to start the killings there. Leo and Raphael estimated there were forty pirates, all brandishing guns.

The crew member held his head in his hands and sobbed bitterly. “Forty years I’ve travelled the seas and never been attacked by pirates. My end has come. Oh, God. Let my death be swift.”  
“Drama queen much?” Raphael said irritably.  
“You don’t understand,” the man said, looking up. “General Amburo is one of the most feared pirates in the world. He's from Somalia and travels the sea and when he’s chosen his target, no one on board survives. We’re all destined for the angels. Start saying your prayers.”

“Why didn’t anyone notify us when they were advancing on the ship?" Leo asked.

“My captain thought he and the men with him could contain them," the crew member said. "So he said nothing, but when he yelled over the intercom, that’s clearly when he was overpowered. Oh, hell. My wife. I’m never even going to say goodbye,” he wept.

Gunshots rang out and they saw several people, including children, fall, their life sources staining the deck scarlet. People screamed and started to run, only to be mowed down by rifle fire. The man sunk to his knees and started muttering Hail Mary’s, as tears ran down his cheeks.

“We have to try and stop them, Leo,” Raphael said. “We can’t sit by and do nothin’.”  
Spying Usagi, who stood frozen in shock next to a fallen man, Leo grabbed him and said, “I also want to help, but there are too many of them. We have to jump, Raph. Now, before they come to us.”  
“But, Leo.”  
“Now, Raphael. Snap out of it, Usagi. We need to go,” Leo whispered. “Now."

That brought Usagi out of his daze and Leo, Raphael and Usagi made a beeline for the side of the deck, gun fire narrowly missing them, as they leapt into the turbulent waters below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Did Leo, Raph and Usagi survive the raging waters?


	14. The thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael watch a thunderstorm and have some "fun" on the beach. Fluff and smut.

Leo, Raphael and Usagi surfaced and found driftwood, clinging on to it for several hours, as the tide lashed against them, the salt stinging their eyes and trying not to swallow any of the water. The sea was rough and they held on for dear life, Leo and Raphael knowing that even though they were turtles, they wouldn't last long with the sea's ferocity. And Usagi had no chance at all. He'd drown in a nanosecond.

Spying land in what felt like an eternity later, they ditched the driftwood and swam to shore. Then they collapsed onto the sand, emotionally drained and exhausted. None of them had thought they'd make it, though they'd bravely kept their thoughts to themselves, not wanting to alarm one another.

Usagi kissed the ground, tears of gratitude running down his cheeks and said, "Oh. Thank Heavens. We're safe. I thought we were done for. What now?"

"Yeah. What now, Fearless?" Raphael asked. He stood up and brushed sand off of himself.  
Hearing distant thunder and gazing up at the gray sky that threatened rain, Leo said, "We look for food and shelter. Come on. I reckon we have about an hour tops before the rain. Come on."

xxxx 

The gang walked for a long time though thick vegetation and grass, noticing various wild fruit trees, including mango, banana and coconut, before they came across a cave. It didn't look very big, but it'd have to do until the morning, when they'd try to send an SOS. They went inside and Usagi complained, as he studied a large thorn in his foot. "It hurts and I can't walk anymore. I'm pooped."

To Raphael's ire and Leo's annoyance, the rabbit sat on the ground and folded his arms.

"So that's it, is it?" Raphael demanded furiously. "Yer just gonna park yer fat ass there and do nothin'."  
"I'm tired," Usagi said.

Raphael glowered at him, his golden eyes blazing, and stormed off, closely followed by Leo, who shot Usagi a disgusted look, as he left.

Trust Usagi not to do his share, but then he's always been like that, Leo mused. I did everything, even when we were kids.

XXXXX 

Raphael stopped by a large palm and Leo said, "You really going to get up there, Raphael? It's high and you're not exactly nimble."  
"Think again," Raphael said, removing a small knife from his ankle guard. Then he shimmied to the top, as agile as a cat. Leo was floored. He hadn't thought the muscular turtle was capable of being graceful. The emerald skinned turtle quickly cut down three coconuts that dropped down near Leo. Then he climbed down and stood next to Leo.

"I'm impressed. You're as graceful as a cat. Had experience climbing trees, Raphael?" Leo asked.  
"I played in them all the time when I was a kid. We had tons of mango and coconut trees in our yard in Japan and I was forever in them. There's nothin' like the sweet smell of fresh fruit. Mom would make her famous coconut and mango drinks for me and we'd sit out on the deck, drinkin' and laughin' and barbecue seafood with mango salsa or fish or whatever. They were the kindest people I knew. Hardly ever a cross word and they were devoted ta me. They loved each other fiercely too. He adored her and she adored him. They were so sweet together," Raphael said, looking distant.  
"You must miss them a lot. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah. They had an instant connection, like we did, and were together for fifteen years before they died, which was when I was seven. I then went ta live with Dad's parents. They were awesome ta me. They'd always been, but even more so after my parents' death. They'd immediately loved me when Mom and Dad brought me home from Japan as a tiny baby, where they'd adopted me. It didn't matter I wasn't human. I was a stubborn shit sometimes, but I never ever felt like I wasn't loved and they never gave up on me. Not once. I got in trouble a lot in my early teens and smoked week and hotwired cars. Grandpa, who'd been a cop, leaned on one of his colleagues not ta give me a record. I straightened myself out and both Gran and Grandpa were proud when they heard I was joinin' the Academy. They saw me graduate and were killed on their way back from the ceremony." Raphael paused and then said, "I've got so many terrific memories. Christmases, Birthdays, holidays, every single day. That house was a home with so much love, ya could feel it immediately when ya entered it. Everyone said so. Gran was an amazin' cook and baker and so was Mom. They were forever bakin' and cookin'. I can still taste their cookin'. Grandpa and Dad were good with their hands and taught me ta do carpentry and ta work with mechanics. Art just came naturally ta me. Who knows, maybe I got that from my biological parents. My family loved my art. Ya'd think I was Picasso or somethin'. They had my paintings and drawings all over the house."  
"Did you ever meet your biological family?"  
"No. Never felt the desire ta. I had a family and they were good ta me, so why would I? They abandoned me, like I was trash!" Raphael said bitterly. "Those ain't people worth lookin' for "  
"Maybe they had a reason, Raph."  
"Because I was a hideous freak? What kinda mom would leave her baby with strangers, huh?"  
"Maybe she didn't have a choice."  
"Wrong!" Raphael snapped. "Ya always got a choice. I'd never do that ta my baby. Never! Take that back ta the cave. I'll see ya now."  
"You know, Raph, everyone makes mistakes. Perhaps your parents regret what they did and are looking for you."  
"I wouldn't wanna see them. I had a family, who loved me and nothin' those assholes could say or could do could make me wanna see them," Raphael spat before turning on his heels and heading to the sea.

Leo sighed. Raphael had a point, but there were always three sides to a story and the emerald turtle shouldn't be so rigid in his thinking. Although, having said that, he didn't know what he'd do in Raphael's shoes. He had a dad, who was loving, even if he was a bit controlling. He'd had a great childhood. Anyway, it wasn't his business. It was Raphael's and what did it matter to him? He'd never see Raphael after they arrived in New York, even if they had a kid. So whatever.

XXXXX 

Leo picked up the coconuts and returned to the cave. He'd just arrived, when it started to bucket outside. "Just in time," Usagi said, reaching out a hand for a coconut. "Where's a knife, Leo? How am I supposed to eat that?"  
"Raphael has one."  
"And where is he?"  
"I don't know, but he should return soon. It's starting to pour and he'll get soaked if he doesn't.  
Usagi whined, "I'm hungry, Leo. What's taking the jerk so long?"  
"He's a jerk?" Leo snapped. "He got them, while you just sat on your ass and felt sorry for yourself. You did nothing and didn't even say thank you or made a small fire to keep us warm. You're useless and you have the gall to insult him!"

Thunder flashed and lightening roared and Leo tensed. Raphael shouldn't be out in that kind of weather, he thought. What if something happens to him?

"How dare you Leo!" Usagi shouted.  
"I'm going out to find him."  
"But you'll be soaked to the bone and…"

Ignoring the ungrateful rabbit, Leo went outside, the rain lashing, lightning flashing and thunder roaring and went in search of Raphael.

XXXXX 

He found Raphael looking out at the ocean, a pile of fish on the sand beside him.

"Raphael?" Leo said. "It's raining. You need to come back to the cave now."  
"In a few," Raphael said, not moving his gaze from the ocean, as rain trickled down his muscular frame. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" he said in awe.  
"What is?"  
"The ocean, because yer eyes are the same color blue, but also the thunder and lightnin', the way they light up the sky and the rain. Everythin' smells so fresh and new after the rain," Raphael said, turning around and looking intently into Leo's eyes. "When I was real small, like three, I think, I'd get scared 'bout the thunder and lightnin' and run ta Mom and Dad's room. They'd hug and cuddle me and tell me stories and that I shouldn't be afraid, because Jesus had a bad day and was throwin' his furniture 'round and that his mood would end and then so would the thunderstorm. Kinda calmed me down. I find it peaceful, ya know. Mesmerizin'. Just like ya."  
"Raphael, we should get back. You're going to become soaked!" Leo said, flushing at the compliment "It's dangerous out here."  
"A couple more minutes. Watch with me. Please. I ain't seen a good thunderstorm in a while."

"You're crazy, Raph!" Leo said, but he didn't move.

Leo studied the sky. Raphael was right. It was fascinating watching the natural phenomenon, but they did have to go to the shelter soon. They could become deathly ill and he wasn't a medical expert. If they contracted pneumonia…

Leo shuddered at the thought and mistaking his emotion, Raphael placed a hand around him and said, "Ya cold, Leo?"  
"Nervous."  
"Why?"  
"We're in a thunderstorm, Raphael, in case you haven't noticed," Leo said sarcastically. "And I've never been so close to one."  
"Oh. I thought maybe it was because ya were close ta me. Ya don't gotta be nervous 'round me. I'd never hurt ya, Leo. Not unless ya wanted me ta."  
"I'm not nervous around you! You don't mean anything to me."  
"Uh huh. I bet…"  
"Bet what?" Leo said anxiously and licked his lips.

Raphael's reply was to tug Leo closer and press his lips against Leo's in a fierce kiss that had both of their hearts racing.

Despite himself, Leo leaned into the kiss and kissed back hungrily, pulling Raphael's head down to deepen the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the hothead.

The rain, thunder and lightning continued, but the lovers were oblivious, lost in their own world.

Leo broke the kiss a few minutes later, pulled away and said breathlessly, "We should head back. You should know that doesn't change anything, Raphael. I was just lost in the moment."  
"Yer such a tease, Leo, but we both know yer lyin' ta yerself. Ya want me, but yer too shit scared of yer fuckin' old man ta stand up for yerself. Yer a coward."  
"I am not!" Leo snapped, his eyes flashing.  
"Yeah? Then tell yer old man that ya met a guy and ya love him. Yer old man would surely be happy ya found love."  
"But what we have is just lust and desire. It'll fizzle out, like…"  
"Like Don and Casey, who betrayed us? I get it. Yer not just too shit scared of yer dad, but ya got trust issues. I can understand. Been there too. Took me forever ta look in the mirror again and ta think I ain't a moron, who got played, and ta get back my self-esteem, but it ain't gonna be the same with us, Leo. We ain't like Casey and Don. We're two different people and it could work. Ya just gotta give it a chance."  
"And how will I explain to people my boyfriend's gravid, huh?"  
"Who cares what others think?"  
"I do! I have my career, Raphael. I'm proud of what I do. I worked hard to get there and…Your colleagues will feel the same way."  
"Big deal. Look, Leo. I ain't known ya long, but I feel we're soul mates. My gut tells me and I ain't felt so strong 'bout somethin' ever. I know we're meant ta be. Please, Leo. I'll do everythin' I can ta make ya happy."  
"Why are you so damn obstinate?" Leo growled. "Why won't you get the damn hint and accept what I say?"  
"Because I sense otherwise. That kiss said otherwise and I bet…"

Raphael suddenly pushed Leo down onto the damp sand. Then he straddled him, pressed his body against him and began licking and nipping at Leo's collarbone, leaving love bites. The rain still bucketed down, but Raphael ignored it and focussed on his task.

"Let me go, Raphael!" Leo shouted, trying to break free, but Raphael was too strong.  
"I know ya want this, Fearless," Raphael said. He kneed Leo's legs apart and said, "Yer gorgeous when yer splayed like that."  
"Raphael! We need to get back."  
"The damn rabbit can wait," Raphael said and rubbed Leo's slit until he dropped down."Beautiful," Raphael said and tenderly kissed Leo's cock, as he dropped his own cock down with a loud growl.  
"We should stop. Raphael, stop!"/p>

Raphael peppered Leo's face with gentle kisses, thrust inside of Leo and slowly began to move in and out.

Leo churred, despite himself, loving the closeness and the sensations. The hothead was surprisingly tender for such a temperamental person. Raphael echoed his churring and smiled at him lovingly.

"Still wanna stop?" Raphael asked, continuing to pound away. "I can if ya want."  
"No. Don't stop! I need you!" Leo said, hating how needy he sounded and how sensational it was having Raphael inside of him. His toes curled and his hands dug into the sand and he churred again, his churring echoing in the stillness of the night.  
Raphael chuckled and said, "Ya ain't hurt, are ya?"  
"No. I'm good. Fuck me! Hard! You know I like it rough!"

Raphael thrust in harder and faster, his eyes clouded with lust and love. He'd never felt such a connection with anyone before. It was like he and Leo were meant to be. Their bodies, personality. Everything fit together. If only Leo would stop being so asinine and would see it. He knew they could work out and could be as happy as his grandparents and parents had been.

Pleasure coursing through him, Leo blurted out, as he reached his peak, "I love you, Raph!" His essence coated Raphael's legs and thighs, as he came, and some of it dripped down onto the sand.  
Raphael yelled, "I love ya, Leo," as he came, his essence filling Leo's hole and trickling down Leo's thighs. He pulled out, flopped down beside Leo, tugged him close and planted a kiss on his lips. "How ya feelin'?"  
"Relaxed. You're a good lover, Raph. Tender and sweet. Casey was an idiot."  
"So was Don," Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against Leo's. "But they're the past. What matters is now. Us."  
"We should get back."  
"Ya said ya love me."  
"Well, I was just saying it."  
"BS," Raphael said, staring into his eyes. "Ya fee somethin' for me. Admit it. This wasn't just sex."  
"Do you know we're soaked to the bone?" Leo said, sitting up. "We may get a cold or worse."  
"Perhaps, but it's startin' ta abate a little. That was magical. Ever had sex out in the rain before?"  
"No."  
"Me either. It was incredible. Stop avoidin' the subject. I know ya feel somethin' for me. It wasn't just sex, because ya told me ya loved me and I know yer the kinda guy, who don't say things he don't mean."  
Leo sat up, rubbed his face and said, "You're right. I'm attracted to you. I was from the moment we met and I do love being around you. I do want to be with you, but I'm frightened about what my dad will think. He's my only family, Raph, and his opinion means the world to me. I'm scared of getting hurt again and I've built up walls that stood for years, but you have and I don't know how, have shattered them within a few hours. I want to get to know you better. I want to live with you and to see how things go and maybe get married someday. Kids, I don't know, but rest, yes. The soul mate thing? I felt it too, but…"  
Raphael beamed and said, "I knew it! Look, Leo, I understand yer reservations, but ya don't gotta worry. I'll never cheat, will treat ya right, will be a good mate and I'll heal yer broken heart. I'll be kind ta yer dad and will be charmin'. I can charm people, ya know? I've also been hurt, but I'm willin' and wanna take a chance with ya," Raphael said. He took Leo's hands and kissed them.  
"I know you can be charming. You swept me off of my feet and I never act like that. I'm not the kind to fall in love at first sight."  
"Heh! So if yer dad sees how kind and sweet I am and how loved-up we are, he'll accept us, Leo! Ya'll see!"  
Leo looked into Raphael's golden eyes and said, "All right. Consider us dating and I'll introduce you to Dad, but I'm warning you, he won't be happy."  
Raphael grinned and said, "He'll be chuffed yer datin' a cop and he'll be blown away when he sees our bundle, Leo."  
our bundle, yer dad will be blown away."

"I'm still not sure about kids, Raph."  
"Ya say that, but ya'll also think differently when yer holdin' the baby. Stop frettin', Leo. We're gonna have an amazin' life together. Trust me."

Raphael pulled Leo to his feet and picked up the fish. They headed back to the cave and Raphael thought, I never thought I'd find love again, but I have and I'm always gonna be true ta Leo. And I'll make his dad love me too. And if we have a baby, he or she's gonna be the cutest ever and Leo's dad will adore it, just like my grandparents and parents adored me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to all following this story. At long last an update!
> 
> Happy New Year. May it be the best one ever with lots of joy, blessings and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly a series. I like the Leo/Raph pairing best. Both Alpha males in their constant battle for dominance.


End file.
